She's the Man
by natxtk
Summary: When the girls' soccer team at Santana's school gets cut, she disguises herself and takes her twin brothers place in his school while he is off touring with his band in Europe. Her goal is simple: get a spot on the boy's soccer team and win the championship game. But when a pretty blonde comes into the picture she gets a lot more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**She's the Man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Glee or She's the Man**

**Based off the movie She's the Man.**

**This is basically going to be canon She's the Man but with glee characters instead and obviously some added parts. Further on in the story I will change more and it will be less canon so that Santana and Brittany end up together.**

**Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The sand was warm under Santana's bare feet as she sprinted down the beach. The black and white soccer ball she was kicking was damp and sandy from having been kicked in the water a few times. Her forehead was clammy from the exertion and the bright sun beaming down on them but she didn't mind. In fact, she thrived on this feeling of being surrounded by her friends just playing soccer and she didn't mind a little sweat.

Santana dodged to the side as someone from the opposing team attempted to tackle her, she avoided it easily, the ball doing exactly as she wanted it too, like always. A smirk formed on her lips as she neared the goal. She knew her teammates were cheering behind her but she blocked it out, this may only be a fun game but she took her soccer seriously and she wasn't a good loser, no matter the situation. Santana saw Mike's eyes widen slightly as she neared him where he stood guarding the goal, well the two blue buckets they were using as a goal. Santana swung her leg back sending the ball flying towards the rights side of the goal just as Mike dived left, as she expected.

Pumping her fist in the air victoriously, Santana let out a cry of triumph.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

Out of the corner of her eye Santana saw her boyfriend jogging over to her, soccer ball in hand.

"She shoots, she scores, GOAL!" He yelled, grinning wildly at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes at him, "Give me the ball," she ordered, holding her hand out.

Puck laughed, ignoring her he dropped the ball and quickly scooped Santana up and over his shoulder. Santana kicked and thrashed her legs while pounding on his back.

"Put me down!" she screeched, "Fucking hell Puck, put me down!"

With another chuckle Puck dropped Santana on the sand only to climb on top of her afterwards. He leaned in and kissed Santana roughly on the lips. Santana pressed on his shoulders after a minute and he reluctantly moved back a little.

"Nice kick," he complimented.

"Yeah well," Santana shrugged.

"You're really getting good."

Santana scoffed, "Please, I was already good," she smirked, "But you are definitely improving."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, when we first started dating kissing you was like trying to get your mack on with drooling monkey."

"I meant at soccer."

"Really," she drawled sarcastically.

Puck nodded seemingly missing Santana's mocking, "Yeah, you're probably better than half the guys on my team," he said, he shuffled closer again, their noses almost touching.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Probably more than half," she stated confidently.

Their lips connected again in another kiss but then Puck ripped his lips away from Santana's.

"Wait. What did you mean when you said I kissed like a drooling monkey?"

Santana laughed at Puck's slowness, "Don't worry, I've taught you well."

"Hey get a room!" Quinn yelled at them.

Santana and Puck turned to look at Quinn where she was sat with Marley relaxing and drinking slushies. Both of them looked sweaty from the previous game, their hair slightly tangled from running.

"Fuck off!" Santana called back only making Marley and Quinn laugh.

She pushed Puck off her anyway and stood up, brushing the sand off her. She made her way over to her best friends and took a seat next to them leaving Puck lying on the ground behind her.

"Good game girlies," she said.

"We so should have won that match," Quinn argued.

Quinn, like Santana, was also not a very good loser. They may be best friends but they were extremely competitive against each other. Marley was usually the one who calmed everything down when one of them lost.

"Bitch please, we won that easy," Santana sneered waving her hand in the air.

"Uh, no. Second goal, you totally tripped me up."

Santana shrugged, "That could be argued."

"No it couldn't! Everyone saw you trip me! You literally stopped and stuck your foot out."

"Do you have any photographic proof?" Santana asked an eyebrow raised.

"What? No."

"Then sorry, you can't prove anything. We won."

"We-"

"Guys," Marley interrupted, "It was just a fun game. It's summer so please can we just stop with all this arguing and just relax?"

"Fine," Santana grumbled.

"Sorry," Quinn said.

"Good, now can someone put some sun cream on my back? I think I'm burning."

* * *

Santana's team were behind her as they strolled towards the soccer field, Santana was tossing a soccer ball between her hands as she spoke to Quinn.

"Don't you think you'd get more playing time if you went to a school like Carmel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah maybe…but it's always been about being a McKinley Titan to me, I wanna wear that fiery red," Santana winked.

"Hell yeah," Quinn agree as they bumped hips.

"Hey! Wait up," Marley called as she ran over to them.

But Santana didn't pay attention; she was more focused on the meatheads that had taken up their soccer field.

"Okay, what the fuck is lacrosse team doing on our field?" Santana spat.

"That's what I was trying to say," Marley said as she finally caught up to them, "The school cut our team."

"Wait, what?!" Santana exclaimed.

"Not enough girls signed up," Marley tried to explain.

"What, so they just cut us?" Santana asked.

"They can't do that!" Quinn added.

"You're right they fucking can't," Santana agreed angrily, "This is so not over."

Santana spotted Coach Tanaka over by the boy's soccer field. Without saying another word she stormed over there, her girls followed all grumbling angrily about the turn of events.

"Hi girls," Coach Tanaka greeted, "I heard about the bad news."

"Bad news?" Santana scoffed, "This is a disaster!"

"Collage scouts won't even get to see us play now," Quinn said.

"I know… if there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"Actually, there is," Santana told him, "We want to try out for the boys team."

Coach Tanaka laughed loudly, his mouth turning up in a disgusting cocky grin, his hand on his bulging stomach.

"Uhh…Anything but that."

"Coach! You know we're good enough!" Santana argued.

"Uhh I don't know that's a thing that I know…" he stumbled.

"All we're asking for here is a shot," Quinn supplied.

The rest of the team added murmurs of support.

Tanaka sighed, "Look, girls we have two weeks until school starts then we open against Dalton, our rivalry game. We have to win!"

"We can help you win!" Santana fought.

"Hey baby," Puck called as he ran over to where they stood, the rest of his team following close behind, "What's up Coach?"

He coughed, "The girls here, want to try out for the team!" he laughed the boys team joined him, Puck included.

"You can't be serious?" he asked crossing his arms causing another round of laughter.

"Alright, alright," Tanaka quietened them, he turned to the girls, "You're all excellent players but girls aren't as fast as boys…"

"What?!" Santana exclaimed.

"…or strong or as athletic," he laughed again, "This is not me talking, it's scientific fact, girls can't beat boys, it's as simple as that."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Okay," she drawled sarcastically, "Puck, you're the team captain, what do you think?"

Puck opened and closed his mouth a few times before any words came out, "I think Coach said it all."

Santana was furious. Why was Puck being like this?

"You told me I was better than half the guys on your team!" she yelled.

"What?" some of the boys asked Puck.

Puck gave her a look of incredulity but she just glared back at him.

"I never said that," he lied.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell are you lying to my face? Is it cause you've got your dick brain 'friends' behind you?" Santana shouted venomously.

"Well…" he stammered, "End of discussion," he finished lamely.

Santana scoffed, "Fine, end of relationship."

Santana started to walk away, ignoring the catcalls from behind her. She knew her girls were following her.

"Hey baby! Don't be like that!" Puck called.

That made her stop and turn around; she walked back over to him to see what he had to say.

"Well?" she asked.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said softly but Santana could sense the insincerity behind his words.

"Aww," she mocked, "You are so full of shit," she spat. She threw the soccer ball at his head, smirking when it thudded loudly against his skull.

She didn't wait long before marching back over to her friends who had stopped a few metres away.

"I can't believe them, especially Puck," Santana said.

"I know, they're all pigs," Quinn agreed.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked.

Santana nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, he wasn't worth it anyway."

"So that's it? You're two are through?" Quinn asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I knew Puck was a douche, I'm not surprised really. I'm just glad I was the one to dump his ass."

"You can do way better than him," Marley assured.

"Obviously, have you seen me?" Santana smirked.

"There she is," Marley grinned, "Let's go grab a smoothie," she said.

They all agreed, it's not like they had anything better to do with their time now.

Santana knew she should probably be sad about the break up but to be honest all she could feel was anger towards Puck for not standing up for her. She hoped she never had to see his disgusting mohawked self again.

* * *

Music was blaring through Santana's headphones as she walked through the small black gate in front of her mom's house. And although today had been probably one of the crappiest for a while she couldn't help but love moments like this when she could just block out the world and focus on the music. It made all the bad things just go away, even if it was only for a few minutes. That was kind of what soccer was like for her, she was good at soccer, she loved it and most importantly she felt in control.

Santana was shoved out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Ah, what the hell?" she shouted as she pulled the earphones out of her ears.

Who she came face to face with almost made her puke up the smoothie she just had. It was Sebastian's girlfriend Kitty Wilde. Kitty was…how would you put it…? A bitch. Even now after what had happened earlier in the day she was worse than Puck and that was definitely saying something.

"Oh ew, you and your brother look freakishly alike from the back," she smirked, "I think it's your total lack of curves and feminine qualities."

Santana held back a snort, "Oh hey Kitty, what a pleasure to see you on this fine day," she taunted.

"Mm… I'm looking for Sebastian. Where is he?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Santana shrugged. She seriously felt like 'accidently' punching Kitty in the face.

"Just remind your brother how lucky he is to be in my life and tell him to give me a call if he wants to stay in it. Okay?"

"Okay, does he have your number? 1-800-Biatch," Santana laughed at her own joke.

Kitty scoffed and rolled her eyes before stomping back to her red convertible that was parked on the curb. Santana gave her the finger right before she walked through the door. She laughed when she heard Kitty shout 'Fuck you! You little bitch'. Yeah… she hated that girl.

Santana turned the handle for the front door and pushed it open. Just as she was closing it behind her she saw her mother run out of the dining room a bright smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you Hija," she said excitedly.

"And this is why I don't bring friends over," she grumbled to herself, "Not now mom, I've had a really shitty day and-"

"Oh but Santana this is the perfect thing to cheer you up," she said rushing over to her daughter, she reached up and covered Santana's eyes.

Santana loved her mom, she was amazing but sometimes she could be a little crazy…even to the point where Santana was slightly worried.

"Okay," Santana sighed, "Fine mom, fine."

"Keep your eyes closed," Maribel ordered as she guided her daughter into the living room.

"You're hands are covering them mom."

"Closed," she repeated.

"They're closed," Santana told her.

Maribel took her hands away and scurried over to a white dress that was lying over the sofa, "Okay, open. Isn't this wonderful?" she asked.

Santana opened her eyes and what she saw she wasn't impressed with, at all.

"Beautiful gowns for my darling debutant."

"Mom, for the last time I have no interest in being a debutant."

Maribel sighed, "How have I ended up with a daughter that only wants to kick a muddy ball around in a field all day?" she asked, propping a hand on her hip.

"Well you finally got what you want, my teams been cut."

"What? No soccer?" Maribel asked, her voice way too happy for Santana's liking.

Santana rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs, her mother following quickly behind, a dress in hand.

"Yeah, you heard me, no more soccer"

"How sad"

Santana stopped a few steps up and turned too her mom, "I can see you're all torn up about it," she said sarcastically.

"Noah is going to love you in this," Maribel said holding the dress up to her front.

"That is just another reason for me to hate it," Santana said as she continued her way upstairs.

"Why?"

"Because I dumped him," Santana called down.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"But he's so rugged and handsome and chiselled and…great," Maribel swooned.

"Then why don't you date him?" she suggested mockingly.

Santana continued grumbling as she took the short walk down the hallway towards her bedroom, she took a small detour when she saw her brother in his room. She looked at him questioningly when she saw him packing his clothes into a bag.

Sebastian was obviously good looking; he was tall with tanned skin and dark hair. Santana and Sebastian were blatantly twins, having very similar attributes except for the whole Santana being a girl and Sebastian being a guy thing. The only other huge difference was Sebastian was about an inch taller than her.

"Hey Seb," she greeted, taking a seat on his bed, "Kitty was looking for you," she said, while fake vomiting.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Why do you even date her?" Santana asked sceptically.

"She's hot," he stated, Santana gave him a look, "It's a guy thing"

"She may be hot but she's so awful," she blanched.

Sebastian laughed sarcastically right before chucking his bag out the window. Now Santana was even more confused.

"What are you even doing? We have a front door you know"

"But mom can't see me," he said while packing his guitar in it's case, "She thinks I'm staying at dads, dad thinks I'm staying at moms and in two days they both think I'm going away to school. That is the beauty of divorce."

Sebastian tied a rope to his guitar case and started to lower it carefully out the window, then he threw the rope down with it, it landed with a small thud.

"Where are you even going?" Santana asked.

"London, for a couple of weeks," he said casually.

"London, London England?"

"Yeah," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "My band got a slot in a music festival over there"

"Okay so what are you going to do about school?"

"Yeah, see that's where you come in…could you just pretend to be mom, call up Dalton and say that I'm sick? Something good that means I'll be gone for two weeks like… mad cow," he suggested.

"Seb, you just got kicked out of McKinley for skipping! This isn't really the best way to start out."

"Hey, I just want to be a musician and last time I checked they didn't need to know trigonometry. Besides if you want to chase your dreams you gotta break a few rules," Sebastian hung his leg out the window.

"You know the percentage of bands that actually make it to the big time?"

"Probably the same as female soccer players," he shot back.

_Ouch, that one hurt. _

Sebastian was now hanging out the window, "I will see you in two weeks"

"Sebastian!" Santana called but he had already dropped to the ground floor, "Sebastian!" she called again, unnecessarily.

Just then her mom came in the room. Santana rolled her eyes when she saw the dress that her mom was holding. It was pink and frilly and it looked like Barbie and Cinderella had decided to make a hideous dress together.

"Were you just talking to your brother?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? No," she said quickly, "Yes…on the phone, he's at dads," she quickly picked up the phone on the side table, "Bye Seb," she spoke into it, cringing at how bad of an excuse this was. Surprisingly her mother bought it.

"Okay, picture this… you're at the country club, they call your name and you emerge in this!" she said holding the dress out.

"Ugh, no!" Santana moaned, "Sorry mom, I have a strict no ruffles policy."

"Sometimes I think you might as well be your brother," she whined as she sulked away, probably too look at more dresses Santana thought.

That was when Santana got an idea; she looked in the mirror and bunched her hair up behind her head. Letting her long hair fall back down over her shoulders she smirked.

"You know what they say… If you can't join 'em, beat 'em."

* * *

**So this is just an idea I came up with a while ago, I thought I'd write the first chapter and post it too see who was interested but I won't be posting anymore chapters until my other story is finished. I've found I can only really focus on one story at at a time. I would appreciate some feedback to know if I should continue writing chapters or not, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this, if you guys are still out there. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Just so there's no confusion the Sebastian in my story isn't the same one from either She's the Man or Glee, I've made him up but just kept the same name. **

* * *

"You want-" Kurt's high pitch laughing echoed through the hairdressers, his place of work, "You want me to turn you into your brother?" he laughed again.

"That's right Porcelain, you heard me. I'm going to Dalton as Sebastian, I'm going to make the boys soccer team there and then I'm going to beat the McKinley boys team," Santana said confidently, excitement leaking into her voice.

Kurt's giggling was finally starting to calm down, "Okay, you've taken way to many soccer balls to the head."

"Come on Kurt, you know I can do it!" She exclaimed.

"Except for you know, the voice, the mannerisms, the breasts and the mentality…"

"Then how the hell do you pass for a guy then?" Santana snapped.

Marley cut in before Kurt was able to retort, "Besides, no one at Dalton has even met Sebastian, they wouldn't know the difference."

"They'll know he's a _girl."_

"Oh come on Kurt, get that stick out your ass."

"Come on Kurt," Quinn and Marley echoed.

Kurt gave them one last look before sighing and rolling his eyes, "Okay fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" Santana held her hands up and her two best friends high fived them.

* * *

Quinn and Marley giggled as Kurt placed the third fake moustache on Santana's upper lip.

"Really Kurt?" Santana asked an eyebrow raised.

"Aw, I think you look manly," he joked.

"Haha get this off me, we're being serious here," Santana ordered.

"As serious as dressing you up as a guy can be," he retorted.

"Whatever."

"Okay let's just move onto wig's," Kurt said, he grasped the fake moustache between his thumb and forefinger, ripping it off.

"Ouch! Shit!" Santana yelled, rubbing her sore lip.

"Don't be such a baby, if you're gonna be a guy you'll have to get used to a little bit of pain, they like to solve things by punching each other," Kurt said, Santana grumbled to herself, still soothing her sore skin.

"Just get the wigs Lady Face."

Kurt smirked at Santana through the mirror then disappeared for a moment only to come back with a trolley holding over a dozen different wigs of various colour, length and style.

Santana sat rather impatiently as she waited for Kurt to fit the first wig.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked.

"I look like Elvis," Santana stated in a monotone voice.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"Of course it is!"

"Okay fine, calm yourself woman," he hushed.

After another four different wigs Santana finally found one she liked, it was dark brown and matched her natural hair colour and swished up at the front slightly. Santana was then given thicker eyebrows and side burns to wear as well. She smirked to herself; as weird as it was, even as a guy she was hot stuff.

"Nice," Marley complimented.

"Wow, you actually sort of look like a guy," Quinn said amused.

"Now we have to do something about these," Kurt said gesturing to Santana's chest with a wave of his hand.

"I'm proud of my twins thank you very much."

"I'm sure lots of guys find them very attractive," Kurt said awkwardly, "But you'd look stupid if you went to Dalton as a guy with breasts."

"Yeah, yeah. We can just bind 'em up," Santana shrugged.

"Okay now that's solved, what about clothes?" Marley asked.

"We'll have to go shopping," Quinn said.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed excitedly.

"Ugh," Santana groaned, she hated shopping, "Do we have too?"

"Unless you want to go to Dalton disguised as a guy dressed as a girl, I think we do have to," Quinn retorted.

"Fine," Santana sighed, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Please," Santana begged, "Please let this be the last shop! Let my suffering end!" She exclaimed melodramatically as they exited yet another clothing shop.

Quinn slapped her in the back of the head, "Shut up, and stop being such a wimp."

"We've been shopping for hours," she whined.

They had literally been in every single shop at the mall and after every single one Santana had complained. They bought shirts, ties, t-shirts, trousers, jeans, underwear and shoes. They even had to buy a blazer with the schools crest on it because Dalton had a uniform for school hours. Santana's arms felt like they were going to fall off because of the amount of bags she was carrying.

"Relax it hasn't been that long," Quinn hushed.

"Don't worry Santana, I think that's the last of it anyway," Kurt informed.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"But you can't just look like a boy, you have to act like on as well," Kurt pointed out, "Let's put the bags in the car and then you can practice how to act like a guy."

Twenty minutes later they stood on a busy sidewalk as people pushed around them, heading in various directions.

"I really don't want to do this," Santana stated, "This is worse than the shopping, can we go back to that?"

"Um, no. You didn't want to shop and this is something else you've got to get down."

"I-"

"Just copy that guy," Marley pointed.

Santana huffed, "Fine, I'm going!"

Santana crept up behind a man talking on his phone. She attempted to copy his movements but apparently she wasn't doing very well considering the way she saw her friends laughing at her. Just then the man turned around to look at her with a confused glance. Santana quickly brushed her hand through her hair and walked the other way acting as casual as she could.

Her friends ran over to her, "Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Quinn giggled.

"Shut up," Santana punched her arm.

"Well you've definitely got the violence part of being a guy down…" she grumbled.

Santana smirked and almost punched Quinn again just for fun but Kurt stopped her, "Come on girls, pull yourselves together. Santana has a lot more practice to do."

Another hour and several embarrassing and awkward situations later Santana was finally back in her room at her mom's packing away everything she'd need for Dalton, it was a little strange to say the least that she was tossing a bunch of guys clothes into her bags instead of her own.

It didn't take very long considering the fact that everything she needed to bring with her was already out, in the bags that she had bought that day. She managed to fit everything into two duffel bags; she slung them over her shoulders and picked up a soccer ball before she creeping down stairs as quietly as she could.

Santana was almost out the door when she heard her mother's voice, she cringed, "Mija, where are you going?"

She clenched her teeth, "Mami, I told you that I was staying at dad's for two weeks," she lied.

"No you didn't." Santana rolled her eyes; it was just like her mother to notice the only lie that mattered. She turned around and walked into the dining room where her mom was standing looking at more god-forsaken dresses. Santana didn't understand how she had so many, "And you're not going, we've barely spent any time together this summer. Don't bother arguing, go upstairs and unpack," she demanded.

But Santana ignored her, "Look, I've thought about what you some more… You know that Kitty's going to be there pretty much all the time because of Seb, so I was thinking she could help me out with the whole debutant thing," she tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Oh mija, this so perfect! Now there's the formal ball of course and the lunch in and did I tell you about the fundraiser? It's going to be a carnival!" her voice was so rushed and full of excitement Santana almost felt bad for lying to her mom. Almost.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I want your brother to be there to, so remind him when you see him ok?"

"Ok," Santana nodded.

Gloria smiled softly and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "My little Sanny is finally growing up! You're going to look so beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

Gloria wiped away invisible tears from her eyes, "Ok, ok you get going, we don't want to keep Kitty waiting!" she beamed.

"Alright, by mom."

"See you later sweetie, don't forget the carnival!" was the last thing she heard her mom shout before she closed the door behind her.

She sighed a breath of relief, she loved her mom, she did. But sometimes she was just a little…over dramatic.

Santana's legs moved quickly as she walked down the brick path to the gate just in case her mother for some random reason changed her mind about letter her go to 'her dads'. As she stepped out the gate she felt a little safer, so she slowed her pace. When she reached her car she shoved her two bags in the back seat before hopping in the front and turning on the engine. Then she pulled away from the curb and stepped on the gas, and headed towards Quinn's house, which was only ten minutes away.

She was going to stay there that night and then in the morning head off to Dalton for her first day. She had butterflies in her stomach for all the wrong reasons. She was nervous; it was as simple as that. What if she couldn't play a guy properly? What if she didn't make the team? What if she got found out? There was so many 'what ifs' Santana was getting dizzy just thinking about it.

She pulled into Quinn's driveway and took one of the bags out the back. After jogging up the few steps, Santana knocked on the door and not a minute later Quinn opened it smiling, Marley stood behind her with a similar expression.

"Ready to spend your last night as a girl?" Quinn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes but laughed saying, "Yeah, let's do it!"

* * *

**1st Day at Dalton:**

The drive to Dalton was mostly filled with the soft sound of one of Kurt's many CD's. Quinn had to go out for lunch with her parents and Marley was baby sitting so neither could drive her, she didn't mind though and at least she had Kurt there.

Her legs were bouncing with nerves. She was actually doing this. She was going to go to Sebastian's school. As a _guy_. She was dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt and her wig was on as well as her fake eyebrows and sideburns. Every time she looked in the side mirror she jumped a little because she still wasn't used to seeing herself like that. It's like when you get a hair cut…only a little more dramatic.

They pulled up outside the school. From the website Santana knew the campus was huge but in person it was massive. A large stone sign read Dalton Academy was to the left of them, looking very impressive in itself. The majority of the buildings looked extremely modern, made of glass and red brick, except for one that looked like an older building, still made of red brick but it looked like all the other buildings were built around it. She watched as various students new and old walking around the grounds, some with their luggage and parents and others with friends.

Everything was so daunting.

Kurt got out the car and Santana did the same, she pulled the handle and pushed opened the door. She stepped out onto the tarmac road. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she was _actually _doing this. And she panicked.

"Are you sure I can do this Kurt?" she asked in a hushed voice as she talked to Kurt over the car.

"Completely," Kurt assured, Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath completely missing Kurt shake his head and mouth 'no way'.

Santana opened her eyes and shook her arms, like she was warming up for a game, "Ok, it's ok, I can do this."

She reached in the back of the car and grabbed her two bags and her soccer ball. Just then a group of guys walked past. Santana accidently made eye contact.

"Hey," he murmured before continuing past.

Santana plastered on a smile and nodded back and when they were a few metres away she dropped her all her bags and leaned into the car.

"I can't do this Kurt I can't! I wanna go home!"

"No, we're not going home and yes you can do this!"

"I'm not-"

"You are-"

"I can't-"

"You're doing this."

"No! I'm not, this is you're fault!"

"My fault? This was not my idea!"

"You did this to me!"

"No, I was being a good friend, I spent all that time and I did what you asked-"

"Stop talking, just stop talking!" Santana shouted.

"You're being a girl, you are being a girl!" Kurt exclaimed, he reached over and shoved at Santana's shoulders, "Go, we're not leaving, get out the car!" he yelled.

"Fine, fine geez," Santana scrambled back out the car and Kurt did too, he jogged around to her side of the car and patted her reassuringly on the back.

"Ok lets run through this one more time," he said, Santana nodded, "Let's hear the voice."

She cleared her throat, "Uh hey what's up? I'm Sebastian."

Kurt cocked his head, "Ok, show me the walk."

Santana strutted up the path a little and then back to Kurt, trying her best to remember how guys move their hips when the walk.

"Alright, now spit."

"I'm not doing that," Santana cringed.

Kurt sighed, "Fine, I guess that's alright, I wouldn't want you to miss and hit my shoes anyway."

Kurt moved into hug her but Santana swatted him away, "Get away from me," she ordered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Now just remember, inside every girl there's a boy."

Santana snorted, "Wanky," she smirked.

"That…came out wrong but you know what I mean."

Santana laughed but nodded nonetheless. Kurt helped pick up her bags and she put one over each shoulder. She was about to head over to the school when Kurt called her back. He was holding her soccer ball. Kurt threw it to her hand she caught it in her arm.

"You'll be fine," he told her.

"Thanks Kurt for… all this," she motioned to her outfit.

"You're welcome, and remember, you're the man _Sebastian_," he said.

Santana nodded and smiled, "Right, I'm the man."

* * *

The campus looked bigger on the inside, Santana was pretty sure she got lost like three times. She managed to pick up her class schedule and find out where her room was, getting the key in the process. Apparently she was sharing with some other guy called Sam.

Now all she had to do was find her room, which was harder than she thought it would be. She was in the west wing in room 10, now if only she knew which direction was west. As she walked through the school she watched everyone talking and laughing and she admired the red and navy flags they had hanging up, the school colours. She kind of felt left out but really she wasn't here to make friends, she was there to get on the team.

Eventually, after asking about three different people, Santana finally found the west wing. And she almost wished she hadn't. It was so busy and loud in the hallway, people throwing various sport balls around and other moving their things into their new rooms for the year. She wound her way through the countless amount of guys and when she reached the door grasped onto the handle like a lifeline. She fumbled for her key and when she finally got the door open she stumbled in, only to be met by three unfamiliar faces.

One of the guys was sat at the desk and another was sat behind him, both with remotes in their hands as they played some kind of video game. The guy at the desk had dark slicked back hair that had a bit too much gel in it and the other had fair brown hair and a square jaw. The third person was blonde and his lips were way to big for his face, and oh yeah…he was shirtless.

"Uh hey," Santana coughed when she realised she hadn't used her 'guy' voice, "Hey," she repeated a little lower that time, "What's up? You guys…uh must be my roommates?" she stumbled over her words.

The blonde guy laughed and she smiled awkwardly. Santana threw her bags onto what appeared to be the unoccupied bed.

"So uh what's you're again?" the blonde asked.

"San- err Sebastian Lopez," she said, swearing at herself for the almost slip up.

He held out his hand and Santana shook it, "Sam Evans." Santana shook his hand a little too hard and he pulled out of the grasp with a hushed 'ok'. "This is Blaine and that's Ryder." He said motioning to his friends, "They live in the room next door."

Blaine spoke up, "Freshman dorms are down the hall to the left."

"Yeah seriously," Ryder added, "How old are you?"

Santana scowled, "Seventeen."

She knew she looked a little younger, because you know, she was actually a girl but she didn't think she looked that young.

"Right…" he chuckled, Santana ignored him.

After a moment of awkward silence Santana spoke up, "So do you know when soccer try outs start?"

"Yeah, noon," Sam said, "Why? Do you play?"

"Of course," she answered, "Centre forward. Do you play?"

"Yeah, I'm a striker, Blaine and Ryder are half backs."

"Oh cool."

As another awkward silence settled in the room, Santana began unpacking her stuff, not being able to handle it any longer. She tried to ignore all the weird looks she was getting. She carefully shuffled over and placed her 'girly products' at the bottom of her underwear drawer, she didn't want anyone to see those; she didn't think she'd come up with a good enough answer if someone found them.

A couple hours' later Blaine and Ryder left to change into their soccer gear. Sam changed as well and Santana quickly switched clothes when Sam was in the bathroom.

Sam came back in and swished his Bieber like hair, "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

They met Blaine and Ryder in the hallway and she followed them out to the fields. This was it. She had to make the team.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**So I know the story has pretty much been following the movie so far but it's gonna change more soon, maybe not so much in the next chapter but it will. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here it is, hope you like it :)**

**Just as a warning, in this chapter things aren't exactly like how She's the Man is, so please don't get annoyed by that. **

Everyone was lined up, almost shoulder to shoulder on the soccer field, their hands held behind their backs. Santana kept her back straight and her shoulders square, she knew it didn't do much but she wanted to do everything she could to appear stronger.

The Coach, who had introduced herself as Coach Beiste, walked slowly down the line of prospective members of the team, eyeing each and everyone carefully. Coach Beiste's voice was loud and powerful, she was broadly set and constantly had a fierce expression etched into her face. She was dressed in a navy shirt and shorts that stopped above the knee with socks pulled up her calves and old white trainers on her feet. Santana knew she was intimidating but she wasn't scared, she didn't get scared that easily.

"What are you? The runt of the family?" Beiste sneered to one person. Who ever she was talking to didn't answer; it was probably the right decision.

Coach Beiste eyed one of the…larger boys lined up and rolled her eyes, muttering a sarcastic, "Alright," under her breath, but other than that she didn't say anything.

After clearing her throat Coach shouted, "Ok everyone listen up, it's shirts and skins. I'll choose what you are, no arguing."

Santana panicked, she couldn't be a skin! "Excuse me ma'am?" Santana asked, Coach Beiste pulled the whistle out of her mouth that she had just been about to blow.

"What?" she asked, glaring at Santana for interrupting.

"I uh, need to be a shirt."

"And why is that Princess?"

"Um…I'm allergic to the sun?" she said and she could almost slap herself for coming up with such a stupid excuse.

"The sun," Beiste looked at her incredulously, "You're allergic to the sun."

Santana nodded, "Yes, the sun. I'm uh deathly allergic."

The few people around them that could hear the interaction were trying to stifle their laughter. Santana ignored them.

"Well, here at Dalton we like to accommodate," she replied sarcastically, "So I'll just run around covering you with an umbrella while you play, sound good?"

Santana cringed and she cursed herself for saying anything.

_"Great, now she's going to say I'm a shirt, way to go Santana. I might have been picked as a shirt anyway and now I look like a freak and I've annoyed the Coach," _she scolded herself.

"You're a shirt," Beiste told her and she let out a barely audible sigh of relief.

"Ok girls, lets go!" she blew her whistle and it pierced Santana's ears, running straight down her spine.

The Coach split everyone up into teams. Half shirts, half skins. First they did warm ups, doing various different exercises for dribbling, shooting and general fitness. Santana was fit, she even had abs but with the suns heat plus the fact she had a bandage wrapped around her breasts she was getting hot and sweaty. The wig didn't help either.

She thought she managed to keep up pretty well in the exercises but when it came to the game that was a different story. She knew she could play well, hell she was captain of her old team but no one would even pass to her so she couldn't show her skills. It wasn't fair but she didn't say anything, whining like a little girl would get her nowhere.

The sound of Coach Beiste's whistle signalled the end of the game and Santana's team had lost 2-1.

"Drop and give me 30!" Coach yelled in her rough voice.

Immediately everyone, Santana included dropped to the floor and began the push-ups. Santana was tired and hot but she pushed through, sure they weren't the best push-ups but she managed. At least she was better than one of the guys who had collapsed on the grass, not even bothering to try. When she finished she let out a gasp of breath and struggled to her feet. Most of the guys had already finished when she stood up, so she moved over to where they were stood in a huddle around the Coach. After another minute everyone was done and now standing in the group.

"I have seen a lot of energy and commitment out there today. I'm splitting you pansies up into first string and second string. Now you second stringers, don't take it too hard, you're still a part of this team just as much as the first stringers, the only difference is the playing the game part," Coach grabbed a handful of navy and red vests, "These are for the first stringers, you'll all get your proper shirts tomorrow," she said looking around the group, she picked up a clipboard, "Alright, congratulations to…Evans, Anderson, Lynn…" Santana started to drone out her voice and looked at the floor; with every name she got a more sinking feeling that she hadn't been picked, "and…Lopez you're all on the first string."

Santana almost let out a cry of happiness. She did it! She was on the team!

She caught the vest as it hit her chest and clung to it as if she let go of it, it would disappear into thin air.

"Alright," Coach Beiste, "That's it for the day, you can go."

Everyone began walking towards the locker rooms. Santana was about to head back to her dorm when Blaine, Ryder and Sam came up to her and they began guiding her towards the locker room block.

"Looks like you made the team," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Santana nodded slowly, she'd obviously made the team, she didn't know where this was going.

"But just because you've got on, doesn't mean you can slack off," Ryder told her.

"Yeah I know," Santana resisted rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should just drop out, you're just a kid anyway," Ryder sneered.

"Ok guys that's enough," Sam said.

Blaine and Ryder mumbled under their breath before jogging off towards the locker rooms.

"Sorry about them," Sam apologised.

"It's fine," Santana answered.

He shrugged, "Yeah well, they're actually pretty decent guys, maybe you're playing intimidated them or something. You were good today though, congrats on making the team."

"Thanks," Santana smiled genuinely for the first time she had arrived at the school.

"No problem, we better hurry up or all the good showers will be taken," Sam urged.

Santana paused outside of the door of the building, "Showers?"

"Well yeah-"

"Lopez!" Santana had never been happier to hear Coach Beiste's voice. Sam didn't wait for her and instead slipped inside the locker room with everyone else.

"Yes?" she answered.

"No shower for you, Principle Shuester wants to see you in his office."

Santana fought the smile on her lips, thank god, "Ok."

She jogged off towards where she thought the Principles office was and thanked who ever was up there for giving her a reason not to shower with all of the guys. It took her a good ten minutes to find the right place; she wiped her forehead getting rid of the sweat that had collected there before she knocked on the door. A second later the door swung open dramatically, Principle Shuester grinned at her a little creepily.

"Hello! Come in, come in Sebastian," he ushered her inside before she could respond, "Take a seat," he said pointing to the push chair sitting in front of his desk. He sat at his seat; "I just wanted to call you in here to see how you were doing."

"Uh…you know just busy with stuff," she answered vaguely.

"Ah yes, completely understandable, it's probably not the 'coolest' thing to tell your Principle about your life."

Santana didn't say anything; she didn't know what she should say.

"Ok," Principle Shuester sighed, "You're busted." Santana froze but stayed silent, "I know you don't want to be sitting here talking to the Principle."

Santana sighed quietly, "Um no, I don't mind…"

"Ah well good! So Sebastian, how are you liking campus?"

"It's…beautiful?"

"Do you mean inspiring? I chose the school colours myself, the rich navy blue and candy apple red."

"Yeah, they look really nice."

Principle Shuester nodded in agreement, "Anyway, I was once a transfer student myself and I like to act as a…unofficial big brother to all of the transfer students at this school."

Santana merely nodded.

"So don't be freak out if I randomly check up on you from time to time," her grinned.

"Um…yeah, I look forward to it," Santana attempted to say that with as much conviction as she could but she knew she failed at it.

"Ok. Now get outta here," he ordered and Santana jumped to her feet eager to get away from…whatever just had happened.

She quickly pulled open the door and slammed it behind her as she left. She turned around only to crash straight into someone; she heard all their books clatter to the ground and instantly reached down to help pick them up.

"I am so sorry," Santana apologised.

"No don't worry about it," she heard the girl say and it made Santana look up.

And when she did she was met by the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl in front of her was obviously beautiful, that was clear, she had silky long blond hair that fell over her shoulders, she was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of a unicorn on the front and Santana couldn't help but think she looked adorable. But she quickly shook that thought out of her head, she didn't just think that this stranger, who was also a_ girl _was adorable did she? No, the whole disguised as a guy thing was just messing her head up a little.

A light giggle broke Santana out of her thoughts.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You just spaced out for a second or something," she shrugged.

Santana chuckled, "Yeah I guess I did a bit." She handed the blonde stranger her last book back.

"Thanks."

"Yeah I'm sorry about all of this," she said motioning around them.

"I already told you it's fine," she said with a grin. They both stood up, "I'm Brittany, Brittany Pierce," she introduced, she held her hand out and it made Santana chuckle but she shook it anyway.

"Sebastian Lopez."

"Well, it's been really nice running into you Sebastian," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I guess it has," Santana agreed, realising this was the first conversation she'd had when someone wasn't insulting her, "I've gotta go now-"

"Do you maybe want to grab something to drink with me?" Brittany asked boldly.

"I was actually going to go freshen up a little, I kinda stink," Santana laughed.

Brittany crinkled up her nose, "Yeah you do a little," she teased, "I have to drop these books off in my dorm but I could meet you after at the Warbler Café?" she asked.

Santana thought about it for a second before nodding, the first person who was nice to her wanted to hang out with her, she wasn't going to pass that up, "Yeah sure."

"Great! I'll meet you there in twenty?"

"Yeah sounds good."

Brittany sent her one last smile before walking in the direction of where Santana assumed her dorm was. Santana looked at her walk away for another second before heading off in the direction of her own dorm.

When she got there she thanked god that Sam or Ryder and Blaine weren't there. She quickly grabbed a change of clothes before going into their small bathroom that was connected to their room. She was so glad that they had a bathroom connected to their room, she didn't know what she would have done if there were communal showers. Her shower was quick, and then she jumped out, dried herself off and got dressed, she bound her breasts up again, which she hated doing, it was a lot more uncomfortable than she thought it was going to be. She blow-dried her hair before fixing her wig back on and sticking on her fake eyebrows and side burns. She checked herself in the mirror before grabbing her key and wallet and then headed out the door in search of the Warbler Café, if only she knew where it was.

Eventually she found it and she was only three minutes late. The Warbler Café was a really nice place; it kind of had that same look like Central Perk from Friends except it was a little bigger and not in New York. Unfortunately from the looks of it they didn't have the big mugs either.

When she got there she easily spotted Brittany in the mostly unoccupied café. She walked over and took the seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't know where this place was, this campus is fucking huge," Santana told her.

"I know! I get lost all the time," she agreed.

"You and me both," she responded and she couldn't help notice how easy it was to talk to Brittany, like they had known each other years not for a few minutes out side the Principles office, "Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brittany went to stand up but Santana stopped her.

"It's my treat," she told her and Brittany smiled almost shyly.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Santana nodded.

"Could I have a strawberry and banana smoothie please?"

Santana nodded, "Coming right up!"

She quickly got up and went to the cash register to order their drinks. The café wasn't very full and there was no line so she ordered straight away and got their drinks within minutes. Santana strolled back over to the table with two strawberry and banana smoothies in hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Santana said.

"So what made you want to switch schools?" Brittany asked.

"Um…I guess I just wanted a change of scene and the soccer team here is pretty good so that's good too."

"Oh so you're a soccer player?" Brittany asked and Santana heard a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah I am," Santana answered a little defensively.

Brittany picked up on her tone, "Sorry," she apologised, "I didn't mean it like that, you just don't act like one, most of the guys on the soccer team are jerks," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Santana agreed thinking about how Blaine and Ryder treated her.

They talked for another hour just about random things but Santana was enjoying Brittany's company and anytime she smiled Santana couldn't help but do the same, it was infectious. They spoke about soccer, about school starting the next day, Santana's old school, pretty much anything that came to mind. But after the hour was up, Brittany had to leave because she was meeting some of her other friends for an early dinner.

But for some reason when it came to saying goodbye Santana found she really didn't want too.

"I'll see you around?" Santana said and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Give me you're number and we can meet up again sometime," Brittany said taking her phone out and handing it to Santana, "I had a really good time today."

"Me too," Santana told her, handing her phone back, "Text me so I have you're number too."

"Ok," she agreed, "I'll see you later then."

Brittany gave Santana a quick hug before leaving and when she was gone Santana only noticed how lonely she felt, and she didn't know why she felt like this. Santana felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she fished it out and saw a text message from an unknown number, her stomach fluttered when she realised it was Brittany and that just confused her even more.

_From Unknown: Hey! It's Brittany, now you have my number :)_

She saved Brittany's number in her phone before replying.

_To Brittany: Thanks :) Have fun at dinner_

Santana pocketed her phone and then headed back to her dorm with a smile on her lips. She had just opened the door when she felt something wet and mushy slam straight into her face, she shrieked in surprise and then heard a round of laughter. Her earlier happiness from a moment before was gone. She reached blindly up to her face and peeled off whatever was on her face. After wiping her eyes she realised it was a wet towel with shaving cream spread all over it, her face burned with anger and embarrassment.

She looked into the room and saw Blaine and Ryder practically rolling on the floor with laughter, Sam was sat at his desk smiling, at least he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"What the actual fuck!" Santana screamed.

"Calm down dude, it was a joke," Ryder laughed.

"You think this is funny? I'm not fucking laughing!" Santana shouted.

"Woah, Sam, you're roommates a total buzz kill," Ryder said.

"I guess," Sam answered half-heartedly.

Santana rolled her eyes and then with a carefully aimed throw she threw the towel and landed with a satisfying smack, hitting Ryder right on the back of the head. Before Ryder could do anything else, Santana was already out the room and walking down the hallway in search of another bathroom she could use. She endured the pointing fingers and the barks of laughter and soon she found another bathroom that she could use to wash off her face in, she had tried to get rid of it while she was looking for the bathroom but it just got everywhere and didn't really help anything.

The warm water splashed over her face, getting rid of any remains of the shaving cream. She dried her face with a paper towel before grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She walked out the bathroom and wandered around outside until she found a empty bench, she didn't really feel like going back to her room at the moment, not with Ryder and Blaine there. She dialled Kurt's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello," he answered cheerfully.

"I can't do this anymore Kurt."

"What? Did you not make the team?"

"No I did-"

"Congrats!"

"But my roommates friends are dicks and they're so rude and abusive! I can't even go back to my dorm because they're almost always there and I only made one, sort of, friend here."

"What about the McKinley game?" he asked.

"I don't know if it's worth it," she sighed, "The guys are on the team too and they're going to make my life hell on and off the field. Just pick me up, take me home and make sure I never do something as stupid as this again."

"Ok just calm down for a minute here, you haven't even spent a day at the school, don't you think you're giving up a little easily?"

"Uh…"

"And anyway, I think I can help…" Kurt said mysteriously.

"You can? How?"

"I have a plan, we're gonna show the whole school who's the man," he said confidently.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Santana asked.

* * *

**2nd Day at Dalton:**

The next day, after the first day of school Santana was stood outside of Pavarotti, it was a local Italian restaurant only a five minute walk from Dalton campus and it was probably one of the most popular hang out places for the majority of the popular people at the school.

She had over heard Sam talking to Ryder and Blaine about going there this evening to celebrate the start of the school and that was why Santana was here, to begin Kurt's plan. She just hoped it would work.

Santana stepped into the restaurant and almost immediately spotted Kurt sitting to her right. She tried to not to look at him, instead roaming her eyes around until she spotted Sam, Blaine and Ryder. Santana began walking towards them and by the looks of it they saw her coming.

Perfect.

By the time Santana reached their table, they were all spread out as if to make it seem like there was no space. Santana had to stop from rolling her eyes, were they really that dumb?

"Hey guys," Santana greeted in her 'manly' voice.

"Sup," they mumbled nodding back at her.

Then, as planned she heard Quinn call her name, or well Sebastian's name.

"Hey Sebastian!" Quinn greeted her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Santana noticed Quinn's subtle smirk and Santana knew she was going to go all out. Quinn always loved being over dramatic.

She heard the guys let out mumbles of confusion.

"Hey Quinn," Santana answered, she kept hold of Quinn's waist, "How are you?"

Quinn sighed dramatically, "Not the same without you," she winked, then squeezed her arm flirtatiously.

"You know how it is, new school, new chicks…"

"I miss you Sebastian," Quinn whispered not so quietly in Santana's ear, "I've been thinking about you a lot," she husked bringing their faces closer together.

"You have," Santana smirked as she tried not to laugh at the whole situation.

"Mmm," Quinn breathed, "Especially at night…"

"Nice," Santana looked over at the guys and saw their mouths drop.

"Late…"

"Even better," all of the guys' jaws were practically on the table at this point and Santana had to refrain from bursting into fits of giggles.

"Did she just say that to Sebastian?" she heard Ryder ask.

Quinn pulled her close again and pressed light kisses against her cheek, "Mm Sebastian," she giggled and then sighed, "Well it was really nice to see you. Call me any time," she winked.

And with a final kiss on her cheek she left and walked out the restaurant. Santana watched the door for another second before turning back to the table where she saw Ryder, Blaine and Sam holding their heads a little higher as if that would make them seem more 'cool'.

"Women," Santana said nonchalantly.

"Uh yeah," Ryder agreed.

"Yeah totally," Sam murmured. Santana scratched the corner of her mouth to hide the smile that had just formed on her lips.

Just then Santana heard Marley speak, "Sebastian is that you?" Santana spun and saw Marley swinging her hips as she walked up to her.

"How's it going Marley?"

"Not good, our school lost its top gun Sebastian Lopez," she said as she hugged Santana. Santana grabbed hold of one of Marley's hands.

"Well, there's a time when a guys gotta move on."

Marley curled into her side and pouted slightly, "I know, and in the end I just wasn't good enough for you and that's just something I'll always have to live with," she sighed.

"Well, you know, love is pain," she shrugged casually.

Marley grabbed her sides and pulled her closer, "Just remember, I'll never forget you Sebastian," she said and Santana almost scoffed, Kurt could have come up with better lines than this. Marley walked quickly away then sniffling to herself.

"Needy," Santana rolled her eyes, pointing her thumb in Marley's direction.

Santana walked past their table and was about to go talk to Kurt when she heard Blaine say, "Ok, we might have to do some re-evaluating here," and she almost fist pumped.

That was when she heard the last voice that she wanted to hear, and one that definitely hadn't been planned.

"Sebastian?" Kitty called.

Kurt jumped up and sped quickly over to her, "Don't let her get too close or she'll recognise you," he told her before ducking his head and speeding out the restaurant.

Santana made a note to punch him the next time she saw him, for leaving her all by herself like this.

"Sebastian?" Kitty called again, "Come here right now!"

"Get away from me!" Santana shouted walked away.

"Get back here!"

Santana grabbed a menu off a table and shielded her face, "Ok, don't come any closer!"

"Sebastian, stop it!"

"Just get away from me Kitty, it's over!"

"Excuse me?" Kitty scoffed following as Santana ran to the back of the restaurant, by now the majority of the people in the restaurant were watching what was going on.

"Get out my way," Kitty shouted at some random people, "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I don't wanna talk to you, crazy!" she yelled, jumping behind a person.

"Sebastian, come back here!"

Santana ran behind the bar, "You're hot Kitty, smoking hot…"

"Sebastian!"

"But there are plenty of hot girls out there…"

"Come back here and talk to me right now!"

"And the truth is," she grabbed a stack of empty ready made pizza boxes, "You have absolutely nothing else to offer!" she shoved them in Kitty's arms, "And when my eyes are closed I see you for what you really are, which is ugly!"

Kitty screamed and dropped the boxes, letting them scatter across the floor, she kicked the remaining ones near her feet before storming out the restaurant.

There was a moment of complete silence and then Santana was being pat forcefully on the back.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed, "That, was amazing," he laughed.

"You are the man!" Ryder added patting her on the back again.

"Here lets make some room for the man," Blaine said guiding her back towards their table.

Santana couldn't believe that knowing a few pretty girls and dumping Kitty would get the guys to like her, she didn't necessarily understand how they worked but she didn't question it, at least she wasn't going to get bullied now. She slid in next to Ryder.

Sam reached across the table and held his hand out for Santana to knuckle bump, "You are officially my idol."

* * *

**So that's that chapter, I hope you liked it :)**

**The next one isn't really going to follow the movie at all and mostly just be Santana and Brittany spending time together. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok so I've gone back and change the chapters so that from when Santana starts at Dalton it says how many days she's been there, I thought it would be a lot clearer that way. **

**3rd Day:**

"Hey dude!" a guy Santana didn't know patted her on the back.

Santana just smiled and kept walking, that had happened a few times to her today, the first time it had happened it was a little weird but she was kind of used to it now.

The second day of school had been a lot better, to say the least. Word had spread like wild fire of her apparently 'epic' break up with Kitty Wilde and even more stories had gone around about Quinn and Marley. Santana didn't realise how creative students could be because some of the stories she heard in the hallways weren't even partially true. She specifically didn't remember making out with either of them at Pavarotti yesterday, but apparently according to some of the students at the school, she'd kissed both of them. So far none of them have been really bad though so she couldn't care less, in face they were making her even more popular.

Sure, popularity had never been on Santana's top three things to worry about, but she had to admit, her growing popularity was quite nice. It was different from McKinley, she was reasonably well known because she had been captain of the girls soccer team but it's not like people moved out the way just so she could walk by but now people seemed to parting like the dead sea. People she didn't know would just randomly start to talk to her, like what had just happened, and she would just go along with for fun. She knew that it was probably only because she was sort of 'popular' now but she didn't let that get to her too much.

Ryder and Blaine hadn't bullied her today and she was taking that as a good sign. Although it was a little weird that she was almost sort of friends with them, it was a lot better than being slapped in the face by a wet towel and shaving cream though. She didn't realised how big of an effect knowing girls had on a guy's popularity but apparently it was a lot.

Santana was walking towards her dorm trying to keep a soccer ball bouncing on her feet, "Crap," she swore under her breath when she kicked the ball and it rolled off in some random direction.

She watched it as it rolled and away and sighed, she was about to go and fetch it when someone placed their foot in its path, stopping it from rolling any further

"Lose something?" she heard Brittany asked.

Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany, "Hey-" she coughed when her voice came out higher than she wanted, "Hey," she repeated in her masculine voice.

Brittany giggled and picked up the ball, "Hi," she walked over to Santana and hand handed her the ball, "Here, I think this is yours."

"Thanks," she smiled taking the ball and hooking it under her arm that didn't have her bag on it, "So um… how were your classes?" she asked awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Brittany shrugged, "The usual. So, what are you doing right now?" she asked cheerfully.

"Now? Uh, nothing."

"Great! Do you wanna hang out or something?" she asked.

Santana found herself nodding before she even thought about it, "Yeah, I'd like that. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe just walk or something?" Brittany suggested.

Santana nodded and they began walking side by side, Santana didn't really know where they were going but to be honest she didn't really care. They ended up walking towards the soccer field; it was empty right now so it was strangely quiet. Santana was so used to it being full of a bunch of loud sweaty guys running back and forth chasing after a ball.

"Can I see your schedule?" Brittany asked randomly.

"Sure," Santana fumbled in her bag for the sheet of crumpled paper before placing it in Brittany's outstretched hand.

Brittany's eyes scanned the piece of paper, "We have biology together tomorrow," she stated, "And we have English together the day after that."

Santana couldn't stop the bright smile that spread over her lips, "That should be fun," and she meant it.

"Mm, I love biology."

"Me too, apart from the whole dissecting thing, that freaks me out a little."

"Wow, not many guys would admit to that," she mused.

"Oh crap, you're right," Santana's eyes widened.

Brittany giggled, "No it's nice, it's…refreshing."

They stopped at the bleachers. Brittany jumped up agilely to the top of them and took a seat on the metal bench. She waited for Santana to follow; she did, just a little more slowly. Santana sat next to her, placing the ball and her bag next to her.

"So I heard about what happened at Pavarotti," Brittany told her.

Santana didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of Brittany thinking that she had been 'dating' someone else, "You did?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she placed a hand on Santana's knee and squeezed comfortingly but all it did was send tingles up Santana's leg, "I know it must be tough, break ups are usually like that," she said like she knew from experience.

"I don't know why I was dating her in the first place," she said, she really did wonder how Sebastian could stand her, "she's a bitch, I'm just glad I broke up with her and it wasn't the other way around."

Brittany giggled, "You're much better than she is anyway."

Santana grinned, "How do you know that?" she teased.

Brittany shrugged, "I know these things."

Brittany's hand slipped off her knee and she placed it in her lap again, Santana couldn't help but miss the feeling of Brittany's hand on her leg and she didn't know why.

"So…um do you have a boyfriend?" Santana found herself asking.

Brittany chuckled, "No, I've never had a boyfriend before…"

Santana's eyes widened at that, Brittany was probably the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen how could she not have had a boyfriend before?

"Really?"

Brittany nodded, "I don't…I don't like boys…like that."

"Oh," Santana nodded, "Oooh!" she slowly when Brittany's words sunk in.

Brittany looked away as if she was embarrassed, "Yeah, I know we just met but I feel like I can trust you. Is that weird?"

"No!" Santana shook her head frantically, she didn't want Brittany to feel embarrassed, "And I don't care about…that, at all."

Brittany smiled softly, "I knew you wouldn't. I'm not embarrassed about who I am or anything like that but I'm just not ready to tell the whole school yet…"

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone," Santana promised.

But then she couldn't help think, can Brittany trust me? She was lying to Brittany, right now even. And in that moment she knew she wanted to tell Brittany about everything, about the whole plan.

"Brittany-"

"Yes?"

But then she chickened out, "Uh nothing, I forgot," Santana lied.

Brittany didn't seem fazed; "I hate it when I do that. It's so annoying." Santana nodded in agreement, "Thank you." Brittany said.

"For what?"

"For being so amazing, and not freaking out or anything and for keeping this a secret. I just feel like I can be myself around you and that's so weird because we've only know each other for like three days."

And that made Santana feel worse.

"I feel the same," Santana said honestly and that wasn't a lie. She wanted to tell Brittany, she did but what if Brittany didn't like the girl Santana? Maybe Brittany only trusted her because she thought she was a guy. She didn't like thinking about that, she had to have Brittany like her.

They talked a little more before Brittany had to leave to start her homework. When they reached the path where they had to go in different directions Brittany pulled Santana in for a hug before walking off in the direction of her dorm. Santana watched Brittany walk away for a moment, she waved at Brittany when she looked over her shoulder and smiled, she could get used to hanging out with Brittany.

Both were completely unaware of a certain blonde watching them from not so far away.

* * *

Santana was lying on her back on her bed throwing a soccer ball above her head when the dorm door slammed loudly causing her to flinch and the ball landed smack on her face. Santana sat up rubbing her now sore nose.

"Hey," Santana groaned.

"Hi," Sam replied shortly.

"Woah, what crawled up your ass," Santana mumbled.

Sam tossed his books on his desk with a loud thump; it almost seemed to echo around the dorm, which had become strangely quiet since Sam came in.

"So…. bad day?" Santana asked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam huffed, "Make any new friends?" he asked instead and Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh…a few I guess," she shrugged.

"Right," he flipped open a book and bit on a pen in his overly large mouth. Santana watched as he flipped through the pages, obviously he wasn't reading them.

"Everything alright?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know, is everything alright?" he asked curtly.

"Ok what the hell did I do this time?" Santana asked exasperatedly.

"I who you were hanging out with today," he said.

"I hung out with a lot of people," she retorted.

"Brittany. I saw you with her."

"Yeah, so?" Santana asked more confused than ever.

"I think you should just back off."

"Back off from what?"

Sam slammed the book closed, "Please, don't play dumb with me."

"Ok, I seriously have no idea what your problem is right now."

"She's the most popular girl at this school, she doesn't have a crush on you."

"So?"

"So stop going after her."

Now it clicked. Of course Sam like Brittany, who wouldn't like Brittany, she was beautiful and one of the nicest people that she's ever met.

Santana laughed dryly, "Ok, I'm not the dumb one in this situation, I… don't think I like Brittany in that way."

"Think?"

"I don't," she insisted, usually she wouldn't have been so tolerant of someone being a douche bag but she only just vaguely became friends with Ryder, Blaine and Sam and she didn't necessarily want to go back to the bullying.

Sam didn't say anything for a minute before he slowly nodded his head, "Good, I'll see you later," he said and then he stood up and left the dorm without another word.

Santana rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. That was such a strange conversation; she hadn't expected Sam to just blow up like that. She sighed before standing up and picking up the soccer ball that had fallen on the floor after it had smashed against her face. She laid back on her bed and began throwing the ball again.

Her mind kept going back to what Sam had said. Sam obviously thought she liked Brittany and she did like her, but like that? She…she didn't know. She'd never been attracted to a girl before but then she thought about how she would smile a little brighter when Brittany would look at her and how she got tingles when Brittany's hand had touched her knee.

Did she like Brittany?

The answer to that was…yes. She liked Brittany. Probably a little too much for the amount of time they've known each other. She had never really thought about what she would be like if she ended up liking a girl because the thought just never entered her head. But she didn't mind these unexpected feelings. In fact, she didn't at all. She had gay friends, hell; Kurt was gay and he was one of her best friends. She just never really considered it for herself, until now that is.

* * *

It was only later that evening when everyone was in the cafeteria for dinner did Sam come and talk to her again. The phase of everyone wanting to know Santana had seemed to calm down now and like all other phases in schools it, or rather she, was going to be old news soon. So there sat Santana by herself at a lone table at the back of the cafeteria. To be honest, she shouldn't have been surprised, this was high school and everything changed as fast as the wind. At least she wasn't bullied anymore.

Santana saw Sam walking over to her, holding a red tray, his eyes cast towards the floor.

"Can I sit here," he asked.

"What about Ryder and Blaine?" she answered instead; Sam seemed to ignore her because he put his tray down, pulled out a seat and sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was a dick earlier," he mumbled.

Santana shrugged, "Ok."

"I just…I really like her, I got a little jealous."

"I could tell," Santana rolled her eyes.

Sam just nodded his head, he jabbed his fork into his pasta, "Anyway, I wanted to say I was sorry," he repeated.

"I said it was fine."

"And…I was also wondering if you wanted to help set me up with her," he said hopefully.

"…I-"

"Because you don't like her right?" he asked and it was more as if he was saying 'you better not like her."

"Um… no, no I don't," she lied.

"So, will you help me? Bro to bro?"

"Uh…" Santana looked across the cafeteria to where Brittany was sat with her friends, someone must have said something funny because she threw her head back with laughter, she looked beautiful, "Sure."

"Really? Awesome! Thanks Sebastian," he grinned, his over sized lips curving into a smile.

"Yeah…sure," she said and she couldn't help but feel like she just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

They spent he rest of the meal generally talking about soccer and about various games they had been in or ones that they were looking forward too. After they finished eating, Sam left to go find Ryder and Blaine and Santana was left by herself again. She began the walk back to her dorm because she didn't have anything better to do.

She didn't want to say yes, she really didn't but what reason did she have to say no? She couldn't reveal that Brittany gay and wasn't remotely interested in Sam because she promised she wouldn't and if she said no, Sam would think that she actually did like Brittany and most likely beat her up. The worst part, she actually thinks she likes Brittany and now she's going to have to pretend to set her up with Sam. All in all it was a lose, lose situation for Santana and she even manage to drag Brittany into it too, she couldn't help but wonder how she got into this situation but she figured if anyone could do it, it would be her. She was pretending to be a guy for god sake! That was difficult enough.

When she got to her dorm she was surprised to find Sam already there. And he was by himself, which was also surprising; she would have thought that Ryder and Blaine would have been with him as per usual.

"Sup," Sam nodded his head towards her.

"I thought you were finding Ryder and Blaine," Santana said.

"I was but they're playing this racing game in their room and they only have two remotes, so…"

"Oh," Santana nodded her head slowly.

"So I figured this would be perfect time start coming up with a plan."

"A plan?"

"You know, to help be get Brittany."

Santana wanted to snap at Sam and tell him that Brittany wasn't some object for him to get but she didn't, she clamped her mouth shut and clenched her hands together.

"…Ok."

"Great! So…um do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"Haven't you thought about anything?" she asked.

He scratched his head, "I tried but I couldn't come up with anything."

Santana sighed, "Great," she muttered to herself, this was just getting better and better. Surely if he really liked her he would know something about her? Or at least be able to think up something.

"Have you actually ever talked to her?" Santana asked.

"Um, define talked?"

"Seriously?"

"Well…I…"

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't do this very often?"

"I'm just bad at talking to girls ok!"

"Look, I want to help you," Ok that totally wasn't true, "as much as the next guy but if you really like her then you've gotta come up with some ideas yourself."

"Fine, I'll think of some tonight and let you know tomorrow," he said.

"Fine," Santana sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**4th Day: **

The next day Santana sat in the Warbler Café, her Geography homework spread out in front of her. She took a sip of her vanilla latte but almost spat it all over her work when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swallowed her drink but it went down the wrong way and she began coughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Brittany said as she patted Santana's back.

"No," she coughed, "It's fine."

After her coughing fit had subsided she spoke, "What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her chest with the palm of her hand.

"I came into grab a smoothie," Brittany said moving her hand that was holding a strawberry and banana smoothie in it.

Santana nodded, "That would make sense…" she laughed awkwardly, Brittany giggled.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Sure," Santana nodded, she packed away her homework to make more space on the table, she had classes soon anyway.

"We have Biology together next right?" Brittany said.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, was it sad that she was a little excited about that? Probably.

"Cool, we could walk over together."

Santana was about to agree but she paused, "About that…I need to tell you something."

"That's never good," Brittany said.

Santana shrugged, "Well I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Ok, tell me."

Santana checked around her quickly but the Warbler Café was pretty empty so she figured it was ok.

"I kind of told Sam, you know Sam Evans that I would set him up with you…" she said quickly.

"…Ok-"

"I couldn't tell him why it would never work out so I just said yes and also I think if I didn't he would have punched my face," Santana rambled.

Brittany began giggling then, "It's alright Sebastian, I don't mind, I just hope you know that no matter what he tries it'll always be a no."

"Well, I know that but he seems pretty set on you so I may need to ask you a few favours…"

Brittany giggled, "We'll see."

Santana grinned, that was enough for her, "Ok cool."

"Do you want to head to class now?" Brittany asked.

"You go ahead, I'll follow in a minute," Santana said.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Yeah well, Sam saw you and me hanging out the other day and then he went all bezerk on me so I don't think it'll be very good if we walk into class together."

"You know, you shouldn't let Sam control you like this," she said as she stood up.

"I know, but he's the captain of the soccer team and I can't get kicked off the team."

"Still, I don't think you should let him step all over you."

"I'll do my best," Santana smiled, she liked that Brittany cared about her.

"I'll see you in class?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'll be five minutes."

"Ok, see you then," Brittany walked out of the café and turned right in the direction of the Science Building.

Santana immediately noticed Brittany's absence and she didn't like it. Having the blonde there just made everything that much brighter. She was pretty excited to have Brittany in the same class as her. So excited in fact, she left the café four minutes later instead of five.

* * *

**I know it's really different from the movie, but I hope you still liked it!**

**Next chapter is their first science class together and probably a little more like the movie. Obviously the movie isn't really long enough to spread over a lot of chapter so I need to put in my own stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hope you like this, it's more of a filler so it may be a little boring to some people but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

**Artie can walk in this story, just so you know.**

* * *

**4th day:**

Santana walked into the science lab, her bag slung over her shoulder. She scanned the room and quickly skated her eyes over where Brittany was sitting, next to some guy with glasses. Santana headed over to where Sam was sitting with Ryder and Blaine. She pulled out a stool and took a seat.

"Dude," Sam whispered, "She's in our class, I can't believe she's in our class," he mumbled tensely. Santana almost felt bad for him, he was so nervous. Almost.

"So," Ryder interrupted, "How long did you date that girl for anyway?" he asked.

"Kitty? Too long, way too long," she replied shaking her head.

It looked like Ryder was going to say something else but then the teacher, Mrs Clarke came along, holding a glass bowl with numerous slips of paper in it.

"Choose the name of your lab partner," she said monotonously.

Santana reached her hand in the bowl and picked out a slip of paper, Sam grabbed three and threw them at Ryder and Blaine.

"Rachel Berry?" Sam read.

Santana couldn't help but smile when Ryder began mumbling under his breath about how it was unfair, she didn't think he knew she was listening but she still heard. Santana looked to where Sam was looking and was met by an oddly short girl with a beaming smile and sporting a sweater vest with what looked like a reindeer on it.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam grumbled.

Santana slapped his arm, "Dude," she glared at him.

"Yeah," Ryder agreed, "She's not…too bad."

Santana opened her piece of paper and thanked who ever was up there for the name that was printed on the paper.

"Brittany Pierce."

Santana looked over at Brittany who nodded at her and winked. She glared at her, Brittany totally knew that wouldn't help her Sam situation right now.

"Dude, you know her?" Blaine asked.

"Uh…I talked to her for like a second," she exaggerated.

"She gave you the nod!" Blaine said.

"She gives good nods," Ryder added.

Sam stayed quiet the entire time; his lips were tightened into a thin line.

Suddenly Sam perked up, "I can't believe you got her as a lab partner," Sam glared, "Hey, switch with me. Dude, switch with me," he went to go and grab the piece of paper but Santana snatched it out of reach and jumped out of her chair. She picked up her bag.

"I can't, I said her name out loud."

Santana walked over to where Brittany was sat, she hung her bag on the back of the chair. Brittany was already grinning at her. Thankfully the weird guy with glasses had to go to his own lab partner so it was only Brittany there.

"I can't believe you did that!" Santana said smiling, "I thought Sam was going to kill me with his glare," Santana told her and Brittany giggled. She pulled out her notebook from her bag as well as a pen.

"I could see that," she stuck her tongue out.

Santana looked over Brittany's shoulder and saw the nerdy guy from before staring at Brittany's back. He didn't even seem to notice that Santana had seen him.

"Who's the guy?" Santana asked nodding her head in his direction.

Brittany quickly glanced over her shoulder and was met by the boy smiling wildly at her and waving his hand shyly.

"Oh that's just Artie."

"I think he likes you," Santana stated.

Brittany laughed, "Oh I know he likes me, just the other day, he gave me cookies with hearts on them."

That made Santana laugh; she put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"I hope you two have a happy future together," Santana teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh we will."

"You, him and your many children."

Brittany fake gagged, "Sounds amazing," she replied sarcastically.

"Ok," Mrs Clarke said to get everyone's attention, "Today we're going to talk about Cystic Fibrosis and it's effect on the lungs…"

Santana droned the woman's voice out and stared at Brittany, who was listening intently. The teacher must have stopped talking because Brittany turned her head in Santana's direction again and Santana quickly averted her gaze.

"What's this?" Brittany asked grasping a piece of Santana's paper, Santana tried to grab it back but Brittany was just a little to quick, "Poems?"

"Lyrics actually," Santana said, some of them were Sebastian's but at the bottom Santana had written some herself, she didn't think she was as good as Sebastian and song writing definitely wasn't something she wanted to do professionally but it was fun, kind of like a hobby.

She watched Brittany scan her eyes over the paper.

"This is my favourite line." To Santana's surprise, it wasn't Sebastian's lyrics that were read out, they were hers, "_Wake up, I have been waiting for you, to open your eyes, so that I can tell you, that I think I'm ready, I'm ready free fall into... into the unknown." _

"Uh thanks."

"These are really good. So honest."

Then Artie appeared over Brittany's shoulder, "I write songs to Brittany," he said making Brittany jump.

"Really, that's great Artie."

Artie cleared his throat; Brittany gave Santana a look as if to say 'I'm sorry for putting you through this' and Santana just tried to stifle her laughter, "_I see you through your window, when I'm standing on a tree outside!_" he sang and that was it for Santana, she let out a burst of laughter.

It made Artie close his mouth; he blushed and scampered off before anyone could say anything.

"Well…that was entertaining," Brittany giggled.

"Tell me about it," Santana agreed.

"Quiet at the back," the teacher said, Santana gave Brittany a smile; she grinned back before both of them turned to the front of the class again.

The rest of the class went by pretty slowly because Santana didn't get a chance to talk to Brittany again. They didn't do any practical work so it was basically just listening and writing things down every so often. But Santana didn't mind too much because when she got bored she would glance over at Brittany and most of the time she found that Brittany was looking back and they would smile at each other.

After the class finished Santana and Brittany said goodbye to each other then Brittany left to go to her last class of the day, she had to leave quickly because she forgot her books and had to run to her dorm to get them. Santana on the other hand remember hers so she packed away a little more slowly. She just walked out the classroom when she felt someone grab the collar of her shirt.

"Come here," she heard Sam order but she didn't really have much of a choice since she was being dragged there anyway, "You sit down," he demanded as they reached some chairs by a window. He snapped his fingers at the guy already sitting there, "And you, go. Go!" he shouted.

Santana rolled her eyes at Sam, he thought he was so 'cool' but he so wasn't. He was just a jerk, a bully.

The boy quickly grabbed his bag and hurried off somewhere else. Santana was shoved on to a seat and Sam sat opposite her.

"What was that?" Sam exclaimed.

"What was what?"

"In there," he pointed at the classroom, "What was with you and Brittany?"

"We're just lab partner dude."

"Don't dude me! That's bullshit and we both know it," Sam snapped. Funny thing was, he was right.

"Uh no it's not, sure we get along, we're friends."

"Yeah, 'friends'," Sam said sarcastically.

"Um yes, we are. Look, if you're going to be a jerk, I don't know why I should help you at all! Obviously you don't deserve her," Santana snapped.

What neither were aware of was that Brittany was listening to their whole conversation, she forgot her jacket and came back to get it when she saw Sam drag Sebastian over to the chairs and start yelling at him.

"Oh please, if either of us deserved her it would be me. She's the hottest girl in the school and I'm the hottest guy, no way would she ever go for a guy like you."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Brittany's pretty, even a blind person could see that but not everything's about looks you know, she's a person, she has feelings."

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Santana continued.

"And I'm not doing anything wrong, I don't like Brittany in that way," she lied, "And it doesn't even matter if I did or not because you've been at this school with her for what is it? Two, three years? And if she wanted to date you she already would have so maybe you should back off!"

"I…I-"

"I don't even think that you've talked to her before! She probably doesn't even know you exist!"

Sam stood up and for a second Santana thought she was actually going to get punched but all Sam did was storm away. Santana watched as he stomped down the hall, students moved out the way not eager to be within his reach.

That was when Santana noticed Brittany standing there.

"Uh…hi," Santana began awkwardly.

"Hi," Brittany answered.

"So… you heard that?" she asked.

Brittany nodded, "Uh huh."

"Oh."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You stuck up for me, not many people would do that."

"Well I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that," Santana said, "How come you came back here?"

"I forgot my jacket," Brittany explained, showing her jacket that was hung over her arm. Just then the warning bell rang to tell anyone who was late to get to class.

"I think that means we have to go."

"Yeah, but I'll catch you later?"

"Definitely."

* * *

When lessons were finished for the day Santana tried to avoid her dorm as much as possible. Luckily when she had gone to drop of her book earlier and change for soccer practice Sam had already left.

During practice Santana, thankfully, was put on the opposite team as him as well and she managed not to talk to him the entire time. After practice when everyone went to the locker rooms Santana quickly ran back to the dorm and showered and changed before any of them got back.

And now she was currently sitting cross legged on a bench outside, her homework was spread out in front of her on the other half of the bench, she may be being a little drastic when it came to avoiding Sam but who could blame her, Sam was a dick.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out, hoping it was Brittany that had called her. She frowned slightly when Quinn's name was on the screen but she answered it anyway.

"Hey Q," Santana sighed.

"_Hi San_," Quinn and Marley sang over the line.

"_Why the sad voice_?" Quinn asked.

"No reason, I just thought you were someone else."

"_Does Sanny have a little crush_," Marley teased in a baby voice.

Santana laughed, "Pfft, no."

"_Really,"_ Quinn replied as if she didn't believe her at all.

"Really," Santana lied.

"_We'll get his name out of you sooner or later,"_ Quinn said.

That made Santana chuckled, "I really doubt that you'll ever get 'his' name."

"_And what's that supposed to mean_?" Marley chuckled.

"Nothing."

"_So we just wanted to see how everything was going,"_ Quinn said.

"Oh you know, not much, my roommates a dick though, he hates me."

"_That sucks, what's his name?"_ Marley asked.

"Sam Evans."

"_I think I've heard of him_," she said.

"_Why does he hate you_?" Quinn asked.

"There's this girl here and he has a huge crush on her, I just so happen to hang out with her sometimes."

Santana heard Marley and Quinn laugh, "_Oh my god that's so hilarious, if he knew you were a girl he'd be so embarrassed, he's getting worked up over nothing!_" Quinn exclaimed.

Santana chuckled awkwardly, "Uh yeah…. So, how's things with the McKinley team?" Santana asked, changing the topic.

She didn't know why but it made her chest hurt a little that her friends thought she liked a guy, she knew it was completely irrational because to them she's always been straight but she couldn't really help how she felt.

"It's alright," Quinn sighed, "The team is still practicing but the school still cut us, we just don't have a coach anymore."

"I still can't believe they did that to us."

"I know, I hate it, we're trying to recruit a few more girls, hopefully then the school will let us play again," Marley said.

Santana was about to reply but then she felt two smooth hands cover her eyes.

"Boo," she heard Brittany whisper.

Santana changed her voice back into her 'guy' voice again, "Uh I gotta go now but I'll talk to you guys later ok?"

"Yeah sure," Quinn said, "See you!"

The line cut off and Santana slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you stop talking on the phone," Brittany said a little guiltily.

Santana shook her head, "Nah, it's fine, they don't mind."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. So how do you keep finding me, are you stalking me?" Santana joked.

"Yeah, I follow you everywhere," Brittany giggled, "No, I was just going back to my dorm and I saw you," she shrugged, "Thought I'd say hi."

"Sure you were," Santana smirked.

"I was!" Brittany laughed, nudging Santana's shoulder. "So how come you're out here doing your work?" she questioned.

"Oh, you know…" Brittany raised an eyebrow, "I'm avoiding Sam," she told her.

"Why?"

"He's just being bitter from earlier," Santana shrugged referring to after their biology class, "I don't really want to go back to the dorm right now."

"Oh sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry, you haven't done anything, it's pretty much just him."

"Yeah but I feel back because it's kind of about me," Brittany said.

"It's fine, I think I can handle Sam." Santana realised that Brittany was still standing and she quickly shoved her work towards herself giving a little room on the other side of the bench, "Sorry, do you want to sit?"

"Thanks," Brittany said, perching on the end of the bench.

Just then Santana's phone started vibrating in her pocket again. Santana looked at Brittany apologetically. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw her it was her mom calling.

"Sorry, it's my mom," Santana excused.

"Go ahead," Brittany smiled.

Santana answered it and was immediately met by her mother's voice.

"_Finally mija! What took you so long to pick up? Are you ok sweetie?"_ she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mom."

"_What's wrong with your voice_?" she asked.

Santana looked at Brittany, who had pulled her phone out as well to distract herself, "Oh nothing," she said, "Maybe it's just the phone."

"_Probably, I always did have trouble with these contraptions_."

"I know Mom."

"_Anyway I was just calling to remind you about the carnival on Saturday."_

Santana almost swore, she completely forgot about that! That was the last thing she needed to be worried about. She had soccer to think about.

"Yeah, I remember about the carnival," she lied, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"_Remember you and your sister both promised you be there."_

Crap.

Santana sighed, "Yeah I know," she said again.

"_How is everything with Kitty? Is she teaching you properly?"_ Gloria asked.

"Yeah, it's going great, I'm learning a lot."

"_Wonderful mija, ok I have to go now, but I'll see you on Saturday, alright_?"

"Ok, see you then, by mom."

Santana quickly hung up, eager to finish that conversation. After putting her phone away she reached up and rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers.

"You're going to the carnival on Saturday too?" Brittany asked, "Sorry for eavesdropping by the way."

Santana chuckled, "It's cool and yeah I'm…err…my mom is in Junior League and I…me…my sister's a debutant, well our mom wants her to be anyway," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm a debutant too," Brittany said and Santana gave her a look which made Brittany giggled, "Don't give me that look, it's not too bad," she said.

"I _really _doubt that."

Brittany shrugged, "I don't think I've ever seen your sister at one of the meetings."

"She doesn't really want to be a debutant, she's doing it for her mom really."

"I guess it isn't for everyone," Brittany agreed, "You didn't sound too happy about going to the carnival."

"Lets just say that there are a few people there that I really don't want to see…"

She really didn't know how she was going to pull of being Sebastian and herself at the carnival. If either of them weren't there, her mom would flip.

"Like who?"

"Kitty," Santana said simply, well she was one of the people she didn't want to see. Puck was another.

"Oh that makes sense," Brittany nodded.

They talked for a little longer until Santana said that she should probably brave going back to her room at some point. Brittany said she had homework to do as well so they said their goodbyes and went back to their own dorms.

When Santana got there Sam wasn't in the room but she could hear him in the bathroom. Santana dumped her stuff on her desk before taking off her jacket and flinging it over the desk chair.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sam walked out.

"Oh you're back," he said in a way of greeting.

"Yeah," was all Santana replied with.

"Hey man, I just want to say sorry about earlier, I was outta line," Sam said.

Santana shrugged, "Whatever."

"Dude, I said sorry."

"I know, doesn't mean you mean it."

"You don't have to be such a girl about it," he scoffed and Santana almost laughed out loud.

"Look, it's fine, I really couldn't careless if you want to shout at me," Santana said.

Sam didn't say anything for a minute before nodding, "Ok cool. So I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Brittany?"

"Right."

"Anyway, I think I have a plan," he said.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"Well there's this carnival on Saturday and I know that Brittany's going to be there, it would be the perfect place for me to lay up some ground work."

"Sounds good," Santana replied tightly.

"And you'll never guess what."

"What?"

"I hear that she's manning the kissing booth this year!" he grinned excitedly.

"Oh."

"Dude, why aren't you more excited, this is perfect! I'm going to get to kiss Brittany Pierce!"

"Um well do you really think that's the best way to go about this thing?" Santana asked quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you want to show Brittany that she means more to you than just the physical stuff?"

Sam looked like he was thinking about it for second before he laughed, "Come on man, if you got the chance to kiss Brittany, wouldn't you?" he asked.

Santana didn't get a chance to answer because Sam continued.

"Anyway, I figure once she gets a taste of Sam Evans, she won't be able to resist anymore," he stated confidently and Santana held in her laughter.

"Ok."

"But you need to come with me to the carnival," Sam said, "I need my wingman."

"I have to go anyway," Santana said, "My mom's on Junior League."

"Really? Mine is too," Sam said, Santana nodded to this information, "I can't wait for the carnival!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, the next one is going to be the carnival and I really think that you're going to like what I have planned ;)**

**So I go this one review from a guest saying that Brittana fans always include Bram in their stories and that we loved Bram more than Brittana, well I usually don't like to be rude to reviewers or anyone but who ever you are 'guest' you better get your facts straight because there is no Bram in this story, if you didn't read right Brittany is a lesbian! And just because I include Sam as a character in MY story doesn't mean I ship Bram and even if I did, which I don't it really shouldn't bother you at all. And if you really don't like this story then I suggest you don't read because I don't write for people who are going to just insult what I write. **

**Sorry for that little rant by the way and thank you to everyone else for your lovely reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**Quick update because I really wanted to write this chapter :) Enjoy.**

**7****th**** Day: Saturday, the Carnival**

For the past few days Santana and Brittany have been hanging out a lot, much to the annoyance of Sam and Artie. Although also during those three days Santana's learned that it didn't matter if she didn't get along with Sam, she'd made a couple more sort of friends and soccer practice had been going pretty well. She actually thought that maybe Coach Beiste didn't hate her, although it was a little hard to tell.

A lot can happen in three days Santana's realised and what happened was that Santana is positive that she likes Brittany, she likes her a lot. The problem is Santana can't show that she like her and Brittany doesn't like her because she thinks she's a guy. At night Santana would wonder if Brittany would like her if she was a girl and she always hoped that it would be a yes.

Right now Sam was currently in the shower so Santana quickly changed before he got back into some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Then she quickly text Quinn asking her to bring her some clothes to wear when she was being herself at the carnival because she didn't have any. Quinn almost immediately answered that she would and that they should meet by the Ferris wheel so she could give her them.

Santana quickly checked her appearance in the mirror; she adjusted her sideburns and shifted her wig on her head. She sat down on her bed and pulled on her shoes, she had just finished when Sam came out the bathroom, only dressed in his underwear. Santana averted her eyes, it didn't take him very long to get dressed and soon they were both ready.

"Lets go get Ryder and Blaine from their room," Sam said, "Then we can go."

"Alright," Santana agreed.

Because Ryder and Blaine's dorm was literally right next to theirs, it only took a minute to get them. They were already ready when Santana and Sam got to their room.

They took a bus to the nearest stop near where the carnival was being held and walked the rest of the way there. During that time Santana didn't really talk much but none of the guys seemed to notice or mind. After about 10 minutes of driving and another 10 of walking they finally reached the carnival.

If Santana was being honest she actually thought it looked pretty good. There were various different rides, a Ferris wheel, games, people on stilts, jugglers and men breathing fire. The carnival was already buzzing, people talking and children's laughter could be heard all around.

Santana looked over and saw Blaine high five a clown, Ryder took a step back and looked like he wouldn't mind starting a fight if it came any closer.

"I'm have to go find my mom quickly just to prove I'm here," Santana said.

"Oh ok," Sam shrugged.

"And if you don't see me like at all today it's probably because I'm hiding from Kitty."

"Alright," he said indifferently.

Just then Brittany appeared in front of them, she obviously didn't see them but it looked like she was heading somewhere. When Santana looked in the direction where she was walking, she saw a hug sign saying 'Kissing Booth'.

"I love carnivals," Sam mumbled to himself staring at her, he obviously saw the sign too.

"Uh…dude where you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" he replied before stalking after Brittany.

Santana sighed; at least she didn't have to see it.

"Sebastian?!"

Shit.

Santana snapped her head in the direction of the Kitty's voice, "I'll see you guys later," Santana said quickly before running off in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

After a few minutes she looked behind her and thankfully it looked like she lost her. She sighed a breath of relief. When she reached the Ferris wheel, she scanned her eyes around looking for Quinn and Marley. Then suddenly someone was jumping on her.

"Oomf!" Santana grunted, "Hi Marley," she said to Marley who was currently on her back.

"Hey 'Sebastian'," she winked.

"Hi Q, hey Kurt," she said as she saw them walk over in a lot more of a calm pace.

Marley slid of her back.

"Here's your clothes," Quinn said handing her a backpack, "Everything should be in there, I brought you some black skinny jeans, this red blouse thingy and pumps. There's also some make up, a mirror and a hair brush in there," Quinn listed, "I thought the top would make you look…a little more girly, no offense."

Santana rolled her eyes but laughed, "Thanks Quinn, you're a lifesaver."

"It's what I do," she grinned with a shrug.

"You know, Kitty's here."

"Yeah we just saw her," Kurt said.

"Can you please," she begged, "please help keep her off my trail?"

"We'll try our best," he told her.

"Thank you."

"No go change, we talked to your mom and she wants to see you," Quinn said.

"Ok thanks again guys, see you later!"

Santana jogged off, the backpack over one shoulder. She jumped in an empty porta-potty, blocking her nose in the process. As quick as she could she changed out of her guy clothes and took of the wig, sideburns and eyebrows switching them for the clothes Quinn had given her. When she stepped out, a few people gave her weird looks so she left as fast as possible.

She found her mother in one of the tents selling food. It smelled like popcorn and cotton candy. Gloria Lopez was dressed in a light blue skirt suit with a hat that had a feather coming off of it. Santana almost cringed at the sight.

"Hi mom," Santana said.

"Oh mija! You look like such a lady, it's good too see you out of the soccer jerseys," she smiled widely, "It's like a miracle!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "It really is," she responded sarcastically.

"Kitty's getting you all excited about being a debutant, " Gloria said happily.

"Super excited," Santana said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "Have a good carnival," she was turned away and was about to leave when her mother stopped her.

"Woah, wait there missy, where do you think you're going? You have the next shift at the Kissing Booth in 20 minutes and where is your brother, he's late for the cotton candy cart."

Santana mouth may have dropped slightly, "Kissing Booth? Seriously Mami?"

"Yes of course, you have to do your part."

"But the Kissing Booth, really?" she whined.

"You're doing it Santana Marie Lopez."

"But-"

"I will cancel you phone contract," she threatened, her smile disappearing briefly.

"Ok, ok!" Santana agreed quickly.

Gloria's smile came back full force, "That's great honey, now, where's your brother?" she asked.

"I'll go find him," Santana told her.

Santana ran around the back of the tent, she scanned the area around her quickly before stripping and changing back into her guy clothes. She tied her hair up and fixed the wig back on as well as the eyebrows and side burns. She stuffed her girl clothes back in the backpack and put it over her shoulder.

When she walked back into the tent she quickly picked off a feathery mask from the wall and placed it over her face.

"Hi mom," she said trying her hardest to imitate Sebastian's voice.

Her mother didn't seem to notice anything different and Santana almost got a little offended that her own mother couldn't notice the change, but she shrugged it off.

"Oh Sebastian, you're late. And why are you wearing that? You look ridiculous."

"Um…. carnival spirit?"

Gloria gave her a strange look but didn't argue it any further, "Ok, if that's what you want to do honey. You're running the cotton candy kart."

"Yeah Santana told me," she said.

"Oh good, good, now hurry along dear, you don't want to be anymore late," Gloria shooed him away.

Santana left again before her mother could say anything else. She went back behind the tent again and changed back to her girl clothes. She seriously hated carnivals.

She started heading back towards the kissing booth. In that moment she seriously hated her mom, why would she sign her up for the kissing booth of all things? She felt and arm snake around her waist and pull and towards them.

"Hey baby, I've been texting you and texting you. I miss you, we need to talk," Puck said.

Santana pushed out of the grip and took a step back from him; he was smiling down at her like he didn't do a single thing wrong and it made Santana even madder. She glared at him but he seemed unfazed.

"We've talked Puck, all the talking is done!" she exclaimed.

Puck began to laugh and she seriously wanted to slap him, "No one breaks up over a stupid soccer issue. Can you just…be a girl for five seconds?"

"For five seconds?" Santana scoffed, "Ok, first of all it's not a stupid soccer issue and you're a dick!"

Then she did slap him.

"Oh look at that times up!" she said.

She left Puck gaping at her with his mouth open and she couldn't help but laugh. Like she would ever take him back, not in a million years.

She made it to the kissing booth without another incident but when she got there she almost wished she had, that way she could spend another minute or two away from doing this. It was basically kissing prostitution but for charity, well actually that's exactly what it was.

She stepped up on the small stage and saw that Brittany was in the middle of kissing some nerdy guy with glasses and bowl cut hair; she was obliviously trying to hide the cringe that was attempting to surface on her face and to be honest, she couldn't blame her.

"Hi," Santana said when the kiss had ended and she thought it was a little strange to finally talk to Brittany as a girl, "I'm your relief."

Brittany turned to her, "Oh thank god and beware the old guy chewing gum. It's not gum," she visibly shuttered, "Hey…do I know you?" she asked looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana couldn't help but stare back, it was almost as if this was the first time she really looked at Brittany.

"Um…I don't think so," she lied.

"Oh ok," Brittany shrugged. She took a deep breath and stared at Santana for a moment, as if she didn't truly believe her, "After your shift, can I…can I buy you some cotton candy?" she asked almost hesitantly, "You know, as a thank you for taking over," she said.

Santana almost said that she had to take over or her mom would kill her but she didn't instead she said, "Sure, I'd like that."

Brittany smiled at her and gently placed her hand on Santana's forearm, "Great," she said, she squeezed lightly and it sent small tingles up Santana's arm, "Meet you in twenty minutes over there?" she said pointing to a man with a cart selling multicolored balloons.

"Sure," Santana agreed.

"Great, see you then," Brittany sent her another smile before making her way off the stage.

She took her place on the seat and called up the next person. When she saw who it was, her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Just my luck," he mumbled under his breath. He sat down in front of her.

"Hi," Santana said pretending she didn't hear what he had said.

"Hey, um wait, do I know you?" he asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Um no," she laughed awkwardly.

"Huh," he muttered as he took a seat in front of her.

"So… we going to…"

"Oh! Um…yeah…"

Sam leaned forwards and Santana did too. She just wanted to get this over with. Kissing Sam was one of the last things she ever wanted to do in her life or any other life for that matter.

She closed her eyes and prayed for the end. When their lips touched Santana felt like throwing up, Sam moved his lips sloppily against hers, she kept hers still.

"Hey!" that was Pucks voice, this couldn't be good. Sam jerked away from her, thank god that was over, "Get away from _my _girlfriend," Puck demanded.

"Ex girlfriend," Santana corrected.

"Woah, you're Sebastian's sister?" Sam asked but Santana didn't get a chance to answer.

"And you're about to die," Puck growled.

"What are you going to do? Drown me in your tears?" Sam sneered.

"I did not cry during that game," Puck defended quickly, "I had something in my eye."

Santana stepped between them, "Ok guys, I think that's enough now. Step away, ok?" she said pushing on Puck's chest.

"You know what? She's right," Sam said, "I'll see you on the soccer field and we'll settle it that way."

Puck smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, "Ok Sam," he nodded. Santana was surprised Puck let that go that easily, "Or… we could settle this right now!" she knew she spoke too soon.

There was a loud thumping noise as Puck's fist came in contact with Sam's face. Sam recoiled from the punch but bounced back quickly, throwing his own swing, which hit Puck on the jaw. Puck threw himself at Sam and they both tumbled off the stage, the line that was there before had already moved out the way. They hit the grass still throwing punches every second they could, Santana jumped off the stage to try and help.

"Guys! Puck stop!" she shouted but they ignored her, she grabbed onto Puck but he just shoved her out the way and lunged at Sam again, "Stop it!"

Puck shoved Sam into a garbage bin, it tipped over, its contents spilling onto the grass. Sam swung his arm, knocking Puck into a tower of balloons; the majority of them got loose and began to float of into the sky. It would have been pretty if it weren't for the fight that caused it.

Then Santana heard her mothers voice distinctly over everyone else's. Her mother was the only one that she knew that could make herself be heard in a situation like this.

"Stop, stop right this instant!" Gloria shouted. Another woman dressed similarly to her mothers ran out and pulled Puck and Sam apart.

"There is no room for violence people! This is a lovely children's carnival goddamn it!" she yelled.

"All of you here right now," Gloria snapped.

They all shuffled over to where Gloria was standing, "Now you two," she pointed to Sam and Puck, "Go find your mothers right this instant," Puck opened his mouth to say something, "Don't you dare speak young man, now go!" he snapped it shut and both boys walked off.

"And you Santana Lopez, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, "I was trying to stop them!"

"That doesn't matter now," she dismissed, "Look what you've done," Santana didn't even bother to say she didn't actually cause any damage, "Now get out of my sight, Mrs. Kenny's daughter will take over for you."

"Sorry Mami," Santana apologised.

"Just go."

And she did, she didn't want to be in her mom's firing range any longer than necessary. Then Santana saw Brittany walking towards her and she immediately felt better.

"Hey you," Brittany smiled, "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked taking in Santana's disheveled appearance.

Santana shrugged and brushed her shirt down, "Nothing much, you missed a good fight though," she joked.

"You were in a fight? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I wasn't actually in the fight, it was just happening around me and I tried to stop it."

"Ah a hero I see," Brittany grinned.

Santana laughed, "If you say so."

"Are you still up for getting cotton candy?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Santana nodded.

They walked side by side to the cotton candy man. When the got there they ordered two cotton candy's and Santana insisted on paying for Brittany's. She said thank you and they began just wandering around the carnival. It was calming, especially after everything that had just happened, it was like Brittany could make it all better.

"So I never actually got your name," Brittany said.

Santana almost face palmed herself, of course Brittany didn't know her name, Santana completely forgot that to Brittany this was the first time they were meeting.

"Oh sorry!" Santana said and Brittany just smiled, "My name's Santana."

"I'm Brittany," she introduced.

When Brittany looked at Santana she couldn't help but think she looked oddly familiar. Beautiful. But familiar. She couldn't believe she had asked Santana to get cotton candy with her when they first met, she had felt so stupid but now she was very glad that she did.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"You know, I think you look really pretty," Santana said boldly, she figured she'd just go for it. It was now or never really.

Brittany blushed slightly, "Really?" Santana nodded, "Thanks, you too, I really like your shirt."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence for a bit before Santana spoke again.

"I feel kind of sorry for you," Santana said lightly.

Brittany giggled, "And why's that?"

"You had to kiss like 100 random guys today."

Brittany scrunched up her nose, "I know."

"Because of the fight thingy, I only had to kiss one," she teased sticking her tongue out.

Brittany bumped their shoulders together, "That's just unfair."

"Sorry!" Santana laughed.

"You don't sound very sorry," Brittany giggled.

"Eh, rather you than me right," she winked.

Brittany grinned, "Rude."

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Santana asked as the passed it.

"Ok," Brittany agreed, "But I get to pay this time," she insisted.

"Ok fine," Santana said reluctantly and she couldn't help but notice how similar this was too a date.

They went to the man and Brittany handed him a five-dollar bill. They took a seat next to each other, their legs just brushing each other's.

"Do you think you could let us stay at the top for a bit?" Brittany asked.

The man shrugged, "Sure, it's not busy right now," he agreed as he pulled the bar across their laps.

The Ferris wheels went slowly up and when they got to the top it stopped, the chair swung slightly. Santana looked around her, she could see everything. It was beautiful and colourful; everyone was having so much fun. But when she looked at Brittany was also looking around excitedly she decided that she liked that view the best, especially how, her hair blew slightly in the light wind and how her eyes sparkled from the sun.

"This is so much fun!" Brittany exclaimed with an excited laugh.

Santana's smile matched Brittany's, "I know."

Brittany grinned at her and took a massive bite of her cotton candy, using her tongue to get it into her mouth, Santana never wished so much to switch places with a food until just then.

"You have a little…" Santana said motioning to her own mouth.

Brittany poked her tongue out and Santana's eyes focused in on it. Some how Brittany didn't manage to get the smudge of pink sugar off her lips.

"Um…here I'll just…" Santana reached out and gently cupped Brittany's cheek and with her thumb she brushed away the sugar. Brittany's lips tingled at the touch.

Santana realised that she had kept her hand there for a second too long so she quickly pulled it back to her side. Not that Brittany seemed to mind.

"Sorry," Santana breathed.

"No…don't be," Brittany whispered.

Then it was like Santana was being pulled by the tide towards Brittany, she saw Brittany's eyes flutter close and hers did the same. And when their lips finally touched it was like fireworks. But as soon as it started Santana felt Brittany rip her mouth away.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Brittany stammered.

Santana shook her head, "No, Brittany-"

"We just met! I shouldn't be kissing you."

"Brittany-"

"I really don't know what made me do that-" Santana cut Brittany off by kissing her again.

Even though Brittany had been arguing a minute ago, she still responded to the kiss. Their lips moved together, Santana felt Brittany's tongue swipe over her lips, she opened her mouth and almost moaned when she felt Brittany's tongue against hers for the first time, it seemed like years she'd been waiting for this. When they pulled apart this time, both girls were out of breath.

"Wow," Santana murmured.

"Definitely wow," Brittany agreed.

"Brittany….I have…I have to tell you something."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I still hope you liked the chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hope you like this and thank you so much for all the reviews and just reading the story in general, I had no idea that so many people would like this. **

**7****th**** Day:**

_"Brittany…I have…I have to tell you something," _Santana said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but then the Ferris wheel began moving again and she snapped her mouth shut. When their seat reached the floor again Santana quickly removed the bar and ran as fast as she could away from the Ferris wheel. She didn't know if Brittany was following her or not but she didn't really care. She ran to the edge of the carnival and sat behind one of the tents and buried her face in her hands.

She shouldn't have kissed Brittany. She shouldn't have. It was stupid.

But, god, it was one of the best things she'd ever done.

"Are you ok?" she heard Brittany ask. Santana didn't look up. She didn't even nod.

Brittany sat down next to her, she didn't say anything else for a while, she just let Santana sit there and think about anything and everything.

"Sorry," Santana said softly.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"Kissing you."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Then don't say sorry," Brittany shrugged simply.

Santana's heart clenched, it was things like this that made Santana like Brittany that much more. She shrugged off the backpack and held it out for Brittany to take; Brittany looked at her confusedly but took it nonetheless.

"Open it," Santana told her. Brittany hesitantly took the zip and opened the bag, "Look what's in it."

Brittany reached in the bag and pulled out its contents. First she took out 'Sebastian's' shirt, then the jeans, the shoes and finally the wig.

"I don't understand," Brittany said, although she really did, she just wanted to hear it said.

Santana took a deep breath, "I'm Sebastian." Brittany didn't say anything so Santana continued, "I'm his twin, Santana Lopez. I pretended to be him because the girls' soccer team at my school got cut and when the boys didn't let us join their team I wanted to prove that I was just as good as them. So I came to Dalton as my brother to join the team there and play against them in the game," Santana explained.

And then Brittany did something Santana didn't expect her to. She kissed her. Santana smiled into the kiss.

"What was that for?" Santana asked.

"I knew I recognised you," Brittany said instead.

"You're not mad?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged, "I guess I'm a little sad that you lied to me but it's not like you planned on lying specifically to me when you came to the school, right?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "I can't believe you're not mad, I thought you would hate me."

"It is a little surprising. So you usually dress up as a guy or…"

"Oh, no this is just like a one time thing, for the soccer," Santana told her.

Brittany nodded, "I really liked you as Sebastian but I think I like you more as Santana," Brittany grinned sticking her tongue out, "I did notice that we clicked really fast today, I guess that's because we already knew each other."

Santana boldly took Brittany's hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I don't mind," she shrugged, "And besides, I know now."

"That's true, you do," Santana nodded.

"Can I ask you a question though?"

"Ok."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid."

Santana grinned, "You don't even know why yet."

"I can just tell these things," Brittany winked.

"Sure," Santana giggled.

"So…."

"I don't know…I guess I thought maybe you wouldn't like me as a girl," Santana shrugged lamely, "I know it sounds dumb but you trusted me so quickly to tell me your secret…I thought maybe that if I told you that I was a girl you wouldn't trust me anymore," she finished.

"You haven't told anyone?" Brittany asked.

"No."

"Then I was right, I do trust you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now as much as I like talking to you behind this tent, there is a perfectly good carnival right behind us and we're missing it sitting here," Brittany said lightly, jumping to her feet.

She held her hand down for Santana to take and when she did she pulled her to a standing position as well. Brittany picked up Santana's bag and handed it to Santana who slipped it on.

"Thanks," Santana said.

"No problem. Now lets go! There was a stuffed unicorn prize at one of the games!"

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and practically dragged her out from behind the tent and she ran all the way to the 'knock over the bottles' game. When they got to the stall, Brittany's grasp loosened and she dropped Santana's hand. Santana immediately missed the felling of holding Brittany's hand but she didn't say anything, Brittany wanted to be a secret after all.

"It's $3 for 2 shots or $5 for 4," the man behind the counter said, "You have to get all the pins down to win and you only have two shots each go before I restack the pins," he explained.

Behind the counter there was a purple stuffed toy unicorn, Brittany was looking at it with excitement and in that second Santana decided she was going to win it for her.

Santana quickly unzipped the backpack and pulled out some money, she slapped down a $5 bill. He scooped the money up and tucked it into the black fanny pack he had around his waist. He took out 4 green balls and placed them in front of her.

"You don't have to, Santana, I can try."

"I want to," Santana assured.

She pulled her arm back and threw the first ball, she watched as it narrowly missed the tower of perfectly lined up silver pins, two on the bottom and one on the top. Santana scowled at the pins, she stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth and steeled her grip before throwing the next ball. It hit the top pin and sent it flying off the top of the stack.

"Sorry Miss," the man said as he placed the pin on top again, "Try again."

Santana threw the two balls again, this time managing to knock two of the pins over.

"Ok this game is crap! It's totally rigged," Santana exclaimed.

Instead of saying anything the man simply took a ball and threw it at the stack, knocking all three pins down with the first throw.

"You cheated," Santana accused.

The man chuckled as he stacked the pins, "I didn't but you can try again if you want too."

"It's fine San," the nickname made Santana smile, "I don't mind."

But Brittany's words only spurred her on more. She gave the man another $5.

"Here you go," he said placing the balls in front of her again.

Santana threw the balls again and on the fourth throw she almost got all the pins down, the third pin seemed to balance on the bottom edge for minutes before dropping back into standing position. That sent Santana on a swearing frenzy.

"Really, you don't have to win it for me," Brittany argued again.

"But you want it."

"Not enough to make you waste all your money on me."

"Let me try one last time."

Santana pulled out $3 dollars and gave them to the guy and he gave her 2 balls.

"Ok," Santana whispered under her breath, "You can do this."

She flung the ball at the pins and when it hit it made two of the pins tumble down.

"Yay! You did it!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana focused her eyes in on the last pin, she took a deep breath in and when she breathed out she sent the ball flying towards the final pin. It hit with a satisfying thump and when it knocked over Santana jumped with happiness.

"Good job, Miss, what prize do you want?" he asked.

"The unicorn."

* * *

Santana walked up to the door to her dorm, fully dressed as a guy again. After winning the prize for Brittany, they had hung around the carnival for a little longer until, it started to get a little late and they had to get back to school. Santana had left to change and then came back to say goodbye to Brittany.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sam was lying on his bed holding some tissue to his nose.

"Hey, where were you today? We barely saw you," Sam said.

"I ran in to Kitty, my ex," she lied, "I had to get away."

Sam nodded, "Oh right."

"What happened to your nose?" Santana asked, pretending she had no idea.

"I got into a fight with your sisters ex," he admitted.

"Really?...Why?" she asked.

"I…he kind of saw me and her making out at the kissing booth," Sam said.

Santana gag at the memory of their 'make out' which was actually more like him slobbering on her.

"Wait. You kissed my sister?"

"….Yeah, I'm sorry dude-"

"You kissed her! Do you not respect the bro code?" Santana shouted, she had no idea if that was a real thing but Sam seemed to understand so she went with it.

"Dude, I didn't even mean to kiss her, I went there to kiss Brittany, you know that," he defended quickly.

"Now you're making excuses!" Santana shouted. This could be fun.

"I'm- I'm not."

"I don't know if I can help you get Brittany anymore…" Santana threatened.

"No, please, you're my only in."

"Your in? Come on man, grow some balls! Either get over her or if you really did want to date her then go after her yourself, don't get someone else to do it for you because soon she's probably going to be swept up by someone else," hopefully her she thought, "and you'll be sorry."

"Yeah I know."

"I think you should leave." Santana said, trying to keep a straight face without laughing.

"But this is my room too," he said.

"Fine, then I'll leave," Santana said.

She stood up and walked out the room, ignoring Sam's shouts of apologies that he most likely didn't mean anyway. She didn't slow her pace at all and soon she was knocking on another door.

"Santana?" Brittany said quietly when she opened the door.

"Can I hang out here for a while?"

Brittany pushed open the door to her room letting Santana inside. Santana took in Brittany's room for the first time. It was basically the same as hers only rather than blue walls they were cream coloured. There were two single beds that had been pushed together to make a double and Brittany's wall was littered with various pictures. Her desk was covered in schoolwork and the whole room smelt like Brittany. It was nice.

"I know it's a little messy," Brittany said.

"It's fine," Santana assured.

"So what are you doing here?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana shrugged, "I was pretending to be angry at Sam for kissing 'my sister'."

"You kissed Sam?" Brittany asked more surprised than angry.

Santana shivered, "Worst. Experience. Of. My. Life."

Brittany giggled, "I can imagine."

"Anyway, then I told him he should leave the room but he didn't want to so I did. I thought it was dramatic." Brittany laughed again. "I hope you don't mind that I came here?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks."

Brittany sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her for Santana to join her. When she did Brittany reached up and tugged the wig off her head, she ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out, Santana felt like closing her eye at the touch.

"Why did you do that?" Santana questioned as she took of the fake side burns and eyebrows.

"I thought it looked funny, you talking as a girl but looking as a guy, plus I really like your hair."

Santana touched her hair self-consciously, "Thanks."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Brittany asked.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Brittany shook her head, "Sounds perfect."

Brittany grabbed her laptop off her desk, they shuffled back so their backs were resting against the wall and the laptop was at their feet.

"What do you want to watch?" Brittany asked.

"Anything."

Brittany pressed a few buttons and soon the beginning of Moulin Rouge was playing on the screen.

"Have you seen it before?" Brittany asked.

"Like twenty times and it just gets better every time I watch it," Santana admitted.

"It's one of my favourites too."

Brittany pulled a blanket over their laps and they watched in silence for a while. Half way through the movie Brittany spoke up.

"You know I think you told me at the perfect time," she said.

"Huh?"

"About you dressing up as a guy."

"Oh, why's that?"

"You only kept the secret for like a week any longer than that I think I would have taken it worse and then I don't know if this would be happening."

"This?"

Brittany held Santana's hand, "This."

"And what is this?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is… I really like it," Brittany said bashfully.

"Me too."

They smiled at each other until Santana broke the gaze and stared at the laptop screen again. She felt Brittany's head rest on her shoulder, she rest her head on top of hers and sighed contently. She was really happy that she had decided to come and see Brittany that night. When the movie finished Santana sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"I should probably get back to my dorm, it's getting late now." Santana said, although the last thing she wanted to do was leave.

"Um…do you maybe want to stay over?"

Santana grinned, "I'd love to."

* * *

**8****th**** Day:**

Santana had to leave early from Brittany's room the next day to get to soccer practice. She probably had the best sleep since she got to Dalton. They had just spent ages talking to each other, getting to know each other better with a few kisses here and there. It was perfect. Not to mention the fact that it was amazing not having to sleep with a wig on, which was one of the most uncomfortable things Santana's ever done in her life.

Sam didn't say anything when she came back into their room in the morning; he just looked at her before changing into his gear and leaving to go to practice with Ryder and Blaine. Santana changed as well and quickly followed.

Now they were playing a game, yellow bibs verse red, she was a yellow and so far her team was winning. Sam's wasn't. It was a good feeling.

"I'm open!" Santana shouted.

Ryder kicked the ball towards her and it ended hitting her right on the crotch.

"Oooh," someone flinched

"Ouch," another person said.

"Sorry dude," Ryder said grimacing.

"Oh," Santana though, she placed her hands where the ball had hit her, "Ahhh for the love of god, it burns!" she exclaimed in faux pain.

Coach Beiste patted her on the back, so hard she almost fell forwards, "Suck it up Lopez, now get back in there!"

Santana winced, "Ok Coach."

She hobbled back into position doing as best as she could to appear in pain. She figured she was doing all right because some guys were still looking at her as if they could relate, they probably could.

"I could totally go into acting," Santana thought.

Beiste blew the whistle and the game began again and then the moment was gone and she didn't have to pretend anymore.

After practice Santana did her usual routine of running back to her dorm before anyone else got there, showering and changing. She almost managed to get out of the dorm without seeing Sam but unfortunately for her he walked in the room just as she was collecting her books.

"Hey," he said rather tensely.

He was probably still annoyed at losing the practice game.

Santana didn't reply instead gave a tight-lipped smile back.

"So…I was thinking and I think your right, maybe Brittany isn't the girl for me."

"You did?"

He nodded, "I know this is weird and all but do you think you could give me Santana's number?" Santana tensed but Sam didn't notice and continued, "I think we really hit it off at the kissing booth…before you know the fight started."

"You want to go on a date with Santana?" she practically squeaked.

"I know it's weird because you're her brother…but I think she might really like me."

She wanted to shout at him and tell him that she didn't like him; she didn't even think he was that good looking. She thought that he must be really bad at reading signals though because not only did he think he had a chance with Brittany but he also thought that she liked him. Where did he even get that from? Because it definitely wasn't from her.

"I think I've almost got Brittany to agree to go on a date with you," she blurt out quickly.

"You did?"

"Uh…sure?"

Crap.

"No way! Seriously?"

"Um yeah? But what about Santana?" she tried to backtrack, rather her than Brittany.

"Who cares? If the hottest girl in school wanted to go on a date with you, what would you do?"

"Um…"

"So when is it?"

"I said almost."

"Yeah…tell me the day later," he said as if to say 'it better be happening'.

"Yeah um sure great!" Santana said sarcastically.

Sam picked up his books and left.

"Great," Santana groaned, she flopped on her bed. Why did she have to go and say that of all things?

* * *

Her classes went by pretty quickly even though Brittany wasn't in any of them. When she finished lessons for the day she found her way to a quiet spot and was about to do some work when her phone rang.

It was her brother, she answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Miss me?" Sebastian replied. Santana could hear loud music playing where ever Sebastian was.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, what's wrong with your voice?" he asked.

Santana cleared her throat, "Oh, I just have a little bit of a cold," she lied, "Still," she coughed, "Still a little phlegmy."

"Did you call the school?"

"Uh…yeah it's all taken care of, just make sure you're back by the 12th."

"It's so cool her San," Sebastian exclaimed, "The crowd flipped for us! They wanted an encore so we played one of my songs acoustically and they loved it!"

"That's so cool."

"And you were right about Kitty, she's history."

"She really is, isn't she?"

"I've gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

"Bye San, and thanks."

"No problem."

She hung up. She was really proud of Sebastian. He was finally doing what he wanted and he was good at it too, even though it meant skipping school. But it ended up working in her favour really, so who was she to complain?

Before putting her phone away she sent a quick text to Brittany asking if she wanted to hang out for a bit. She got a reply a few minutes later asking where so Santana texted where she was. Not long after that Brittany was standing in front of her.

"I swear, you're always sitting by yourself outside somewhere," Brittany said in a way of greeting.

"Hi," Santana grinned.

"Hey," Brittany smiled.

"So…I did something bad," Santana admitted.

"What did you do?" Brittany asked sitting next to her.

"There's a possibility that I may have… you know possibly said to Sam that you would go on a date with him?" Santana said, it sounding more like a question.

Brittany laughed, "You what?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Wait you're serious?"

Santana nodded, "I know I shouldn't have but it was the first thing that came to mind, it just came out of my mouth like word vomit! He asked for 'Santana's number'," she tried to explain.

"And the first thing you thought of was to say that I wanted to go on a date with him?"

"I don't know! It just happened."

"Do you want me to go on this date?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Of course not! He's a dick and you're way to good for him."

"And who's good for me?" Brittany asked, teasing now.

"Um…well I'd like to think that I was a reasonable candidate…"

Brittany giggled, she checked around her before quickly kissing Santana's lips, "I'm kind of angry at you but you're really cute."

Santana grinned but then she realised that Brittany said she was angry and she smiled lessened, "I know I shouldn't have done it but I seriously didn't mean to say that and I definitely don't want you to go on a date with him. You don't have to go, I'll tell him you changed your mind."

"Well actually, now that I think about it, I think this might be a good idea," Brittany said and Santana frowned.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I can go on the date and show Sam that I'm not all that, then he'll stop bugging you about it and he won't want to go out with me anymore."

"You're a genius," Santana said.

"I try," Brittany said sticking her tongue out.

"I still don't want you to go on a date with him," Santana confessed quietly.

"I don't want to either but in the end we'll both have Sam off our backs," she reminded.

Santana sighed. "Ok."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I know one reviewer didn't want Santana to tell Brittany so soon but I thought it would make it pretty interesting with only Brittany knowing. **


End file.
